EXO Dorm
by kaisoolips
Summary: Dorm 21, dorm yang berisi murid yang suka 'meniduri' orang lain, yang dengan sesuka hatinya mengganti warna rambutnya, atau yang bahkan hanya masuk sekolah selama 2 minggu dalam 3 bulan. ALL EXO COUPLE YAOI! BOYXBOY! KAISOO TAORIS HUNHAN BAEKYEOL SULAY CHENMIN IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: EXO dorm.

.  
Disclaimer: _characters not mine._

Length:_Chaptered_

_Rate: T+ (?)_

Genre(s): _Romance, Humor, Fluff, A Little Bit of Angst._

Pair: EXO COUPLES. Kaisoo. Taoris. Hunhan. Sulay. Baekyeol. Chenmin.

Warning: YAOI! AU. _Typo(s)._

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 1:**_

_._

_Seorang namja berambut pirang cepak, menatap malas penjelasan seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di depan __white board__. Wanita itu nampaknya sibuk menceritakan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal ini dengan rumus itu, atau bagaimana cara yang lebih cepat untuk menyesaikan soal tersebut. _

_Jujur, __Kris__ sudah muak melihat semua yang berderet rapi di __white board __itu. Maupun yang berdiri di dekatnya. Angka angka soal, rumus rumus yang berbelit satu sama lain, yah, termasuk orang yang sedang menuliskan nya._

_Wanita berseragam abu abu itu mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seisi kelas—sampai kesudut sudut tentunya. Ayolah, manusia mana yang tidak tahu bahwa seisi kelas ini bosan mempelajari mata pelajaran yang satu ini. _

_Ada yang saling mengobrol lewat surat-surat dari kertas kertas kecil—maupun lewat pesawat kertas—ada yang sibuk di alam mimpi, ada yang menatap papan tulis dengan tatapan kosong, tak jarang juga yang sok sibuk dengan mencoret coret buku catatan nya. _

_._

_._

_._

_Termasuk __Kris__._

_._

_._

_. _

_Yang setengah jiwanya di alam mimpi._

_._

_._

_._

_"Mr. Wu"_

Oh nampaknya wanita paruh baya itu memanggil Kris.

"Mr. Wu?"

Apa dia baru saja mengulang panggilan nya?

"MR. WU?!"

"ha? Apa?" –lelaki blasteran _Chinese-Canadian_ menjawab setengah sadar. Maksuku siapa yang menyangka dari sekitar 35 orang yang juga bermain main Kris adalah orang yang dipanggil.

"Mr. Wu, siapa yang memboleh kan mu tidur dalam kelas? Apa kau sama sekali tid—"

.

.

BZZT BZZZT BZZZT.

BZZT BZZT BZZZT.

Seorang di kamar berukuran sedang nampak terkaget kaget dengan getaran benda persegi di perutnya. Lelaki tinggi itu itu mengacak acak rambut pirang nya. Tubuh atletis nya hanya terbalut boxer hitam selutut, dan kaos _V-neck _tipis yang terlihat sangat kusut. Ia meraih benda persegi yang masih setia _menggelitiki _perutnya.

Kris mematikan alarm. Dan melihat angka yang terpampang pada _smartphone_ nya yang masih dalam keadaan terkunci.

_07:05 AM._

_uh, masih lama, kuliah mulai satu jam lagi. _

Kris memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya—dilantai samping tempat tidurnya.

_Sepertinya aku terjatuh saat tertidur. _Pikirnya sembari menyibak selimut yang tergulung di _tidak rapi_ di atas tempat tidurnya.

_Atau tidak?_

Begitu Kris menyibak selimut biru tua nya, terpampang lah pemandangan yang tidak bisa di bilang indah, tapi tak pantas juga di sebut buruk. Kris menaikan satu alisnya.

2 buah gunung—maaf, maksudku bokong berisi yang terbalut celana dalam warna abu abu, menjadi pemandangan pertama Kris hari ini.

.

_Bokong Tao._

.

.

_Menggoda. _Pikirnya.

"Tao, sayang. Bangunlah" Kris menepuk punggung Tao yang masih tertutup selimut (ingat, hanya bokong Tao yang terkspos.)

Tetapi lelaki berbokong seksi itu tak bergeming.

"Peach baby, kau sekolah kan hari ini? Bangunlah sayang" Kris menyibak seluruh selimut yang menutupi tubuh Tao, lalu menepuk pelan pipinya halusnya.

Tao mengerang pelan lalu, mengucek ngucek mata panda nya yang sangat menggemaskan. Tao menatap Kris, lalu tersenyum.

"Pagi Kris"

"Eits, Kris-_ge_ kalau kita hanya berdua" ucap Kris mengoreksi, lalu mengacak ngacak rambut _dark brown_ Tao.

"Ya, ya, ya. Pagi Kris-_ge~"_ Ucap Tao dengan nada manja lalu memeluk lengan kokh Kris.

"Pagi Taozi, cepatlah kembali ke kamarmu, mandi lalu bersiap siap, hari ini kau sekolah kan?"

Tao hanya mengangguk lalu memungut kaos hitam nya yang tercecer di lantai. Lalu Tao tampak bingung memutar matanya mencari ke sudut kamar.

"Hey, Kris, mana celana ku? Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa keluar hanya dengan celana dalam."

"Kubilang panggil aku Kris ge kalau kita berdua—celana mu?" Kris menghentika kegiatan mengecek _Smartphone_ lalu mengedarkan pandangan nya.

"Oh di atas lemari buku" tunjuk Kris ke arah sebuah lemari buku yang kira kira setinggi leher Kris.

.

.

"Kau kasar tadi malam" ucap Tao sambil menaikkan resleting celana nya.

"Sakit tahu~" Tao mengerling nakal.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Tao lagi sambil memperbaiki tali pinggang nya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama akhinya Kris mengeluarkan suara nya, menatap Tao yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kris, menunggu jawaban. Kris mengehal nafas, berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Tao.

"Maaf aku kasar, dan tidak"

"Aku hanya menginginkan mu, Taozi" ucapnya sambil meremas bokong Tao.

Tao hanya menatap nya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya, Tao meraih tangan Kris yang masih bertengger di bokongnya, dengan tangan yang masih bertautan, Tao melumat bibir Kris pelan sebelum akhirnya benar benar keluar dari kamar Kris.

.

.

CEKLEK. BLAM.

.

.

Tao mengela nafas panjang lalu mulai berjalan ke kamarnya, kamar no. 1 di rumah yang bisa juga di sebut _Dorm Gratis._

Tao masuk ke kamar nya, meraih handuk nya, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi yang tersedia di setiap Kamar. Tao mulai melepaskan pakaian nya satu per satu, Tao pun mandi dalam diam.

Tao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di pinggang dan lehernya. Ia memakai seragam khas SM High School, celana hitam, blazer merah marun dengan garis putih, kemeja putih dan dasi merah hitam. Tao keluar kamar sambil menenteng tas punggung khas _gucci_ itu bermaksud ke dapur—sarapan—itu pun kalau masih ada roti yang tersisa.

Saat melewati kamar no. 2, tiba tiba saja pemiliknya keluar, sorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut cepak berwarna _soft brown_, dan senyum satu juta watt miliknya. Lelaki itu menyapa Tao.

"Pagi peach." Ucapnya dengan _senyum satu juta watt_.

"Pagi Chanyeol" jawabnya singkat. Chanyeol menatap Tao dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"tumben jam segini belum berangkat" ucap Chanyeol lagi sambil menuang susu ke gelas bening miliknya. Tao tak menjawab, ia lebih tertarik dengan kegiatan mengoles roti dengan selai.

Tao memang biasanya berangkat lebih cepat di banding semua orang ang berada di Dorm, dan kalau ia belum berangkat seperti sekarang hanya ada satu alasan nya.

"Kris ya?" tebak Chanyeol lalu meminum susunya. Tao tetap tak menjawab.

"Apa lagi masalah nya?"

Setelah se kian lama akhirnya Tao menyahut. "Dia tidak bilang, di bilang dia hanya—"

Tao menatap 4 roti berselai coklat dan kacang itu, menghela nafas

"—ingin."

"Dasar Kris." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengabiskan susunya dan mencomot roti berselai kacang.

.

.

Memang bukan rahasia lagi bagi para penghuni Dorm bahwa Kris dan Tao adalah partner seks. Kris biasanya lebih sering mengundang Tao kekamarnya untuk menghilangkan beban nya, dibanding Tao mengundang Kris ke kamar miliknya. Kejadian ini sudah terjadi sejak awal Tao SMP Kelas 3.

Usia yang sangat _muda_ memang.

Saat itu Kris sudah berada di _Dorm Gratis _ini. Dan penghuni lain memang sering melihat Kris membawa seorang lelaki berseragam SMP itu kedalam kamarnya, lalu tak lama kemudian, desahan dan erangan terdengar.

Saat Tao menginjak bangku SMA, ia masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan Kris—SM HighSchool—yang menjadikan nya bagian dari _Dorm Gratis_ itu. Sejak saat itu, Kris lebih sering melakukan'nya'.

Dari sudut orang awam, menyakitkan memang menjadi seorang pemuas nafsu semata, tapi setiap di tanya apakah Tao tidak merasa sakit hati mejadi seorang pemuas nafsu? Tidak pernahkan terbesit rasa _cinta_? Bukan kah sama saja dengan pelacur?

Setiap petanyaan macam itu terlontar. Terlontar pula jawaban yang sama.

_Tidak._ Tao tidak pernah sakit hati setelah mereka berhubungan. Toh, tidak ada cinta diantara Kris dan Tao.

_Setidaknya Tao berfikir begitu. _

Dan dia bukan pelacur. Tao tidak pernah di bayar oleh Kris, dan dia tidak pernah tidur dengan orang lain selain Kris.

Seperti kekasih memang. Tapi _Bukan._

.

.

.

"Hey, Tao. Sehun dan Chen sudah menunggu di luar, kau ikut berangkat bersama kan?" Chanyeol menyadarkan Tao dari lamunan nya.

"Ah iya, tentu saja" senyumnya mengembang, Tao meraih tas punggung nya dan lalu memakai sepatu nya saat sudah di depan _Dorm_. Sebelum benar benar pergi, Tao mengecek penampilan nya di kaca yang terletak di pintu masuk Dorm.

Seragam. Rapi dan lengkap.

Buku. Sudah beres dari semalam.

Rambut. Ah yang itu biar saja.

.

.

.

"HEEYYY, PANDAA CEPATLAH."

"AYO HYUNG AKU TIDAK INGIN TERLAMBAT."

2 suara cempreng—di ikuti dengan suara tertawa yang nge bass, Chanyeol—tiba tiba memenuhi gendang telinga Tao. Sehun dan Chen.

Tao menoleh dan langsung terburu buru menghampiri teman teman nya.

Chen menatap teman teman nya sembari mengecek penampilan mereka.

"Hey, mana Baek—"

BRAK

"CHANNIE~~~" suara tinggi terdengar dari atas—coret—lantai dua Dorm Gratis ini. Refleks semua mengalihkan pandangan nya pada kamar pojok kanan lantai 2—kamar no. 7—kamar Baekhyun.

"CHANNIE, KAU TAU? AKU TERLIHAT BAGUS SAAT TELANJANG~!" teriak Baekhyun dengan pakaian lengkap—untungnya—dari jendela kamarnya.

Sekarang Chanyeol benar benar speechless, bagaimana bisa _kekasihnya_ itu mengumbar kemolekan tubuhnya begitu saja. Orang orang yang lewat memandang dengan tatapan penuh selidik ke arah Dorm.

"HEEEYY, HYUNG BERHENTI MEMUJI TUBUHMU! CEPATLAH TURUN AKU TIDAK INGIN TERLAMBAT." Kali ini Sehun yang bersuara.

Lalu terdengar suara jendela di tutup. Dan tak lama keluarlah lelaki mungil berambut _dirty blonde_, dengan pakaian yang sama dengan Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen dan Tao—namun agak berantakan. Ia langsung meraih lengan Tao dan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo berangkat!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Tao dan Chanyeol—yang masih terdiam.

.

.

"Kalian baru berangkat?" Tanya sebuah suara lembut sambil mengacak ngacak rambut _dark brown_ nya. Chen terlihat gugup sekarang.

"H-ha ya begitulah M-minseok hyung" jawab Chen sedikit tergagap.

"Tidak takut terlambat?" Tanya suara yang satunya

"P-pagi Luhan hyung" ucap sehun, sambil melambai kaku. Tao memutar bola mata nya malas.

"Sebenarnya kami hampir terlambat Luhan-ge" Tao mejawab pertanyaan sebenarnya lelaki berambut oranye terang itu. Lalu melenggang pergi menyusul Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, meninggalkan Chen dan Sehun.

"E-Eh? Tunggu kami!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

_**Skip Time**_

.

.

"Aku Pulaaang~" sehun melepaskan sepatu nya lalu menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Sepertinya ia yang pertama pulang.

"Halo Sehun" Jawab seorang lelaki berambut coklat.

"Ah, Lay hyung, baru pulang?" jawab sehunsambil berjalan ke dapur dengan Lay.

"Ya, begitulah." Lay membuka kulkas mencari minuman yang tadi di beli nya—sekedar mendinginkan.

"Bagaimana China?" Sehun duduk di meja makan besar.

"Tidak berubah kurasa, hahaha" Lay tertawa.

"Bagaimana D.O? masih belum keluar juga anak itu?" tanya Lay sedikit bercanda dengan suara pelan.

"Kyungsoo hyung? Belum, dari kau pergi sampai kau pulang dari China dia belum keluar juga, Hyung" jawab Sehun.

"Sekolah mu?" Tanya Lay.

"tadi ada murid baru, errr, kalau tidak salah pindahan dari Jepang" Sehun menenggak minuman yang di sodorkan Lay. Lay hanya mengangguk ngangguk mendengar cerita sehun.

"Ah iya, Lay hyung, Suho hyung mana?" tanya sehun.

Lay menelan minuman nya. "Suho? Di kamarnya mungkin"

* * *

TOK TOK TOK.

"_siapa?_"

"Ini aku hyung, Sehun"

"_Oh, masuklah_" Sehun memutar kenop pintu kamar Suho. Terlihatlah Suho yang sibuk dengan kertas kertasnya.

"Ada apa sehun?" tanya Suho. Sehun menggeser kertas kertas yang berserakan di tempat tidur Suho, mecari tempat duduk.

"Anu, tadi ada murid pindahan dari Jepang di kelas ku" ucap Sehun sambil menatap kertas kertas Suho.

"Lalu?" sahut Suho masi terfokus pada kertas kertas nya.

"dia tidak mau tinggal di dorm gedung, sementara dorm rumah sudah penuh semua—"

"Oh, suruh dia tinggal di sini, kamar no. 9 kosong kan?" potong Suho tanpa menoleh ke Sehun.

"Ah itulah yang ingin aku bicarakan tadi"

"Oh, yasudah, kapan dia masuk?" tanya Suho lagi.

"katanya secepatnya" Sehun berusaha menginga ingat.

"Terima kasih hyung!" Sehun berdiri, hendak keluar dari kamar Suho.

"Hey, Sehun." Panggil Suho. Sehun menoleh.

"Dia anak baik baik kan?" Suho melirik sehun di antara kertas kertas di tangan nya,

"Kurasa, wajahnya terlihat seperti anak baik baik..." jawab Sehun. Sehun juga sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan hyung nya menanyai setiap orang yang akan masuk Dorm _miliknya_ ini.

"nama?"

"Kim Jong In." Jawab sehun singkat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dorm Gratis.

Ya kurang lebih begitu sebutan nya. SMHS memiliki kurang lebih 25 dorm. 15 dorm gedung—berbentuk seperti dorm apartemen—dan 10 Dorm rumah. Dorm Gratis adalah jenis Dorm rumah, awalnya Dorm ini adalah Dorm milik SM High School (SMHS) yang _sebenarnya_ sama seperti dorm lain nya.

Kau sekolah di SMHS. Maka kau harus tinggal di dorm. Kau lulus? Angkat kaki dari dorm.

Simple sebenarnya.

Sampai seorang murid yang terlalu betah tinnggal di salah satu dorm—dorm 21. Ia tidak ingin pergi. Akhirnya dia membeli Dorm itu.

.

Kutekan kan sekali lagi.

.

_**MEMBELI DORM ITU.**_

.

.

Dan orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah seseorang yang pernah menjabat sebagai ketua osis SMHS.

.

.

.

_Kim_

.

_**Joon**_.

.

_**Myun.**_

Seseorang yang di sebut sebut bahkan bisa meludah uang—ini hanya julukan sebenarnya.

Dan tinggal di Dorm berarti kau harus membayar iuran Dorm tiap bulan nya. Dan karena Dorm 21 atau Dorm gratis dibeli oleh _tuan besar_ Kim Joonmyun, maka kau tidak perlu membayar iuran dorm.

Sungguh malaikat.

Tapi aneh nya Joonmyun agak pilih pilih teman, tidak semua murid bisa tinggal di Dorm miliknya, Dorm 21. Terkesan sombong memang.

Biasanya 1 Dorm rumah bisa memuat 20 orang. Tidak sebanyak Dorm gedung. Tapi seorang Kim Joonmyun merenovasi dorm 21, dan menjadi kan nya hanya muat untuk 12 orang. Kalau kau ingin tinggal di Dorm 21, cukup mudah sebenarnya, cukup bicara denga Suho, meminta izin.

Tapi bagia para siswa SMHS itulah yang sulit, lagi pula setiap mendengar Dorm 21, pasti akan langsung terbayang, sebuah Dorm rumah yang di isi murid pintar tapi bandel. Mulai dari yang sudah lulus maupun yang masih bersekolah. Yang suka _meniduri_ orang lain, yang dengan sesuka hattinya mengganti warna rambutnya, atau yang bahkan hanya masuk sekolah selama 2 minnggu dalam 3 bulan.

dan orang yang bisa berada di dorm itu adalah:

.

.

_**Lantai 1:**_

_**Kamar No.1: Huang Zi Tao (Tao)**_

Seperti nomornya kamar Tao, berada paling depan. Agak jauh dari dapur dan tangga. Tapi dekat pintu masuk. Penghuni nya seperti apa? Tao adalah seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA. Dan dia sangat aktif di Klub bela diri, wushu. Dan Tao aslinya seorang warga negara China.

.

_**Kamar No. 2: Park Chan Yeol (Chanyeol)**_

Kamarnya tepat di sebelah kamar Tao. Warga negara Korea. Kelas 3 SMA. Merupakan gitaris sebuah band—yang terkadang bisa jadi Drummer atau Bassist. Seorang yang aktif dan ceria dengan senyum satu juta watt.

.

_**Kamar No. 3: Do Kyungsoo (D.O)**_

Warga negara Korea. Seseorang yang paling misterius di Dorm 21. Dia jarang ke sekolah, Kyungsoo hanya ke sekolah untuk mencukupi absen nya saja. Jarang sekali keluar kamar. Seorang siswa Kelas 2 SMA, dengan suara emas nya dan ke jeniusan nya untuk membuat lagu dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit.

.

_**Kamar No. 4: Kim Joon Myun (Suho)**_

Sang pemilik Dorm 21. Seseorang yang membeli Dorm 21 dengan harga yang tidak bisa dibilang murah. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan Bisnis—yang seharusnya sudah _angkat kaki_ kalau saja ia tidak membeli Dorm 21. Mahasiswa yang terkenal dengan senyuman malaikat nya sehingga lebih sering di panggil _Suho_—_Guardian Angel._

_._

_**Kamar No. 5: Wu Yi Fan (Kris)**_

Teman seangkatan Suho yang terkenal suka _meniduri_ banyak wanita maupun lelaki—sebelum ia bertemu dengan Tao tentunya. Mahasiswa jurusan perfilman yang sebenarnya warga negara China, namun besar di Vancouver, Kanada. Dulu nya siswa SMHS.

.

_**Kamar No. 6: Zhang Yi Xing (Lay)**_

'Teman' tuan besar Suho. Seorang lelaki China manis berlesung pipi, yang sebenarnya _bukan_ mantan siswa SMHS. Ia datang ke Korea hanya untuk kuliah. Mhasiswa jurusan Seni. Ia berteman dengan Suho yang lalu mengajaknya untuk tinggal di Dorm 21. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya menjadi pujaan hati seorang Kim Joon Myun.

.

.

_**Lantai 2:**_

_**Kamar No. 7: Byun Baek Hyun**_

Siswa kelas 3 SMHS yang hiperaktif dan kelewat ceria—tetapi tidak mengalahkan Chanyeol. Satu satunya orang yang dapat membuat seorang Chanyeol—yang notabene nya bising—bungkam dengan kata kata manis dan manja nya. Baekhyun punya _hobi_ membuat animasi khas kartun Jepang yang menurutnya _keren_.

.

_**Kamar No. 8: Lu Han**_

Mahasiswa manis asal China yang bahkan dapat mencuri hati yeoja maupun namja manapun hanya dengan sekali kibasan poni atau sebuah lekukan senyum. Ciri ciri seseorang yang terkena Virus pesona Luhan...ya dpat kau lihat nanti di bawah... Mahasiswa jurusan Pisikologi yang sudah tinggal di Korea sejak SMA, lulusan SMHS.

.

_**Kamar no. 9: Kosong (Rencana nya akan di huni Kim Jongin)**_

—

.

_**Kamar No. 10: Kim Min Seok (Xiu Min)**_

Namja berpipi Chubby yang merupakan teman bermain bola Luhan. Biasanya kalau sedang hari dimaan ia kuliah pagi, ia akan memebuat 22 roti panggang—masing masing 2—untuk semua orang Dorm 21. Xiumin tidak suka di sebut _umma _Dorm 21, ia lebih suka di sebut _Big Brother _Dorm 21. Mahasiswa jurusan Ekonomi—pindahan dari China setahun lalu.

.

_**Kamar No. 11: Kim Jong Dae (Chen)**_

Siswa kelas 3 SMA yang sekelas dengan Chanyeol. Namja dengan suara yang kelewat tinggi—_mengalahkan tinggi badan nya,_ Kata Chanyeol. Walaupun masih SMA ia sudah menerbitkan beberapa novel dengan kisa menakjubkan, dan sangking menkjubkan nya tidak ada orang yang _tidak menangis_ setelah membaca novelnya—tidak pernah ada _Happy Ending_ di dalam novelnya—dan merupakan pindahan dari China waktu kelas 1.

.

_**Kamar No. 12: Oh Sehun.**_

_Korban kibasan poni dan lekukan senyum _Luhan. Siswa kelas 1 SMA yang _pekerjaan_ nya me remix lagu maupun lagu lagu tanpa lirik—seperti lagu David Guetta atau Avicii—atau bisa di sebut _DJ_. Lelaki yang merubah warna rambutnya setiap hari ini bisa di bilang benar benar _gila_ karena Luhan—cukup pantas di sebut stalker sebenarnya. _Luhan No. 1 Fans—_Kata Kris.

* * *

_**tbc or end?**_

* * *

halo semua nya, kai kembali dengan fic gaje (lagi).

tentang **untitled **makasih banyak buat readers-nim yang udah mau baca^^ itu fanfic pertama kai, jadi maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan susah di mengerti hehe

_**last, review** **please?**_

-_**kai**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: EXO dorm: Chapter 1.

.  
Disclaimer: _characters not mine._  
Length:_Chaptered_  
Genre(s): _Romance, Humor, Fluff._

_**Rate: **__T+(?)_  
Pair: ALL EXO COUPLES. KaiSoo. Taoris. Hunhan. Baekyeol. Sulay. Chenmin.  
Warning: AU. _Typo(s)._

* * *

Sehun memutar mutar pena di tangan nya bosan, sesekali matanya melirik buku di depan nya, sesekali pula ia melirik papan tulis yang penuh dengan huruf huruf China, yang menurut Sehun tidak begitu rapi.

_Lebih bagus tulisan tangan Luhan hyung_—pikirnya.

Sehun menarik buku tulisnya yang tertimpa buku cetak mandarin bersampul bening itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun membuka halaman paling akhir buku tulisnya. Lalu sambil bersenandung pelan—sangat pelan—ia menulis 2 kata mandarin favoritnya.

Rusa—Lu.

Dan Han.

Ah. Walaupun tulisan tangan Sehun tak sebagus tulisan tangan orang China asli tetapi setidak nya masih terbaca kan?

Luhan, Luhan, Luhan...sudah berapa lama sosok itu bertengger di hati Sehun? Jujur Sehun tidak ingat dan tidak berusaha mengingatnya, toh tidak peduli sudah berapa lama seseorang menyukai seseorang, yang penting kan cintanya.

Luhan. Bahkan namanya saja sudah terdengar begitu indah.

Luhan. Lu artinya Rusa. Setiap mendengar kata rusa pasti terbayang seekor rusa jantan dengan tanduk bak ranting yang terlihat anggun dan bulu keemasan yang indah.

Anggun dan indah. Sama seperti Luhan.

Kaki kaki seekor rusa yang ramping. Seperti kaki Luhan. Menurut Sehun, kaki Luhan tak kalah dengan member girlband.

Pahanya. Lalu betisnya.

Bahkan sebagai pemain bola ia tidak memiliki betis pemain bola.

Lengan nya yang kecil. Ah bayangkan kalau lengan itu terkalung manis di leher Sehun.

Tubuhnya yang langsing. Apa rasanya jika badan langsing itu berbaring di bawah Sehun. Berteriak dan mendesa—

ASTAGA OH SEHUN APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?

Sehun menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya, berusaha menepis pikiran mesum nya.

.

.

"Mr. Oh?" Sehun mendongak kan kepala nya, menanggapi panggilan guru mandarin nya.

"Ya, Mr. Gong?" sahut Sehun.

"coba kau artikan puisi pendek itu, aku tahu kau yang paling hebat dalam bahasa Mandarin di sini." Perintahnya.

Tentu saja Sehun mahir berbahasa mandarin. Apapun akan di lakukan nya agar dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan Luhan.

Sehun menerawang buku cetak nya sebelum akhirnya menemukan sebuah puisi di buku cetaknya yang terbingkai frame merah muda.

Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduk nya, berdeham sedikit, lalu mulai membaca.

.

.

" err, _Aku masih ingat saat pertama aku bertemu dengan mu_

_ Jari jari lentik itu, menari nari di atas kertas putih._

_ Senyum ramah yang pertama kali kau tunjuk kan padaku._

_ Tanpa aku sadari aku sudah terjerat pesona mu._

_ Seiring berjalan nya waktu_

_ Hubungan kita semakin dekat_

_ Apa sebutan nya? Sahabat?_

_ Apa aku bisa lebih dari sebutan Sahabat?_

_ Cinta ini begitu dekat_

_ Namun di sisi lain terasa begitu jauh_

_ Izinkan aku menggapai mu, sayangku._"

.

.

Sehun medongak menatap wajah gurunya yang mengangguk ngangguk, seakan itu isyarat Sehun boleh duduk.

Sehun membenarkan seragam nya sedikit lalu duduk. Sungguh puisi tadi tepat sasaran.

Sehun akui dia dan Luhan memang dekat, sepasang sahabat bisa di bilang—walaupun Sehun terkadang gugup jika Luhan terlalu dekat dengan nya.

Sehun akui juga saat pertama bertemu Luhan, saat itu Luhan berada di kamarnya dengan pintu kamar terbuka, sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu. Sehun baru saja masuk Dorm 21, Sehun memang menatap Luhan dari luar kamarnya agak lama, sampai akhirnya lelaki China itu menoleh lalu tersenyum ramah padanya.

Sehun bahkan ingat percakapan singkat pertama mereka.

.

_"Ah, halo" sapa Luhan. Sehun hanya terdiam, lalu mengangguk._

_"penghuni baru ya?"_

_"B-begitulah" jawab sehun canggung._

_"Hey, suaramu agak cempreng, aku tidak menyangka suara mu begitu" ucap Luhan blak blakan, lalu tertawa kecil. Tawa yang berhasil menarik Sehun lebih dalam ke dalam pesonanya._

_"Maaf, komentar ku tadi. By the way, aku Luhan, sepertinya yang kau lihat, aku penghuni kamar No. 8. Namamu siapa?" tanya Luhan._

_"Sehun. Oh Sehun. Kamar No. 12. S-senang bertemu dengan mu Luhan..err..hyung?" kedua alis Luhan terangkat._

_"Ah iya, sepertinya aku Hyung mu, selamat datang di Dorm 21 Sehun! Semoga betah!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar, sampai mata nya tidak terlihat. Dan Sehun semakin tenggelam dalam pesona Luhan._

_"ya, terima kasih hyung."_

_"Hey, Sehun bisa tutup pintunya? Aku suka lupa menutup pintu hehe" Sehun pun menarik kenop pintu Luhan. Sebelum pintu kamar Luhan benar benar tertutup, Luhan berkata sedikit berteriak._

_._

_._

_"Kau bisa mampir ke kamarku kalau mau, Sehun!"_

_._

_._

_Dan hari itu Sehun resmi terkurung dalam pesona Luhan._

_._

PUK.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunan nya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati seorang lelaki—teman sekelasnya—menepuk punggungnya, lelaki itu memutar kursi yang berada di depan meja Sehun, lalu duduk.

"Kau melamun? Jujur aku yang murid baru saja tau kau sering melamun, memikirkan apa?" tanya lelaki di depan nya.

"tidak bukan apa apa" Sehun mulai memasuk kan pena nya ke dalam kotak pensil lalu mulai membereskan buku bukunya di atas meja.

Lelaki itu menaikkan satu alis matanya "Sungguh? Kau seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta" ucapnya tanpa beban.

"terserah" Sehun berdiri, mulai melangkah kan kakinya bermaksud pulang. Lelaki yang tadi di depan nya ikut berdiri, menyambar tas punggung miliknya, dan berjalan mengikuti Sehun.

"Hey, Tunggu! Aku ikut, aku ingin melihat kamar ku!"

.

.

.

"Hey Sehun" ucap lelaki itu memecah keheningan. Sehun menoleh lalu mengangkat sedikit dagunya seakan dagunya baru saja berkata 'apa?'

"Kenapa Dorm 21 Cuma ada 12 kamar?" tanya nya sambil menendang nendang batu kerikil.

"karena dulu ada seorang mantan ketua osis—sunbaenim kita saat kita masuk dia lulus—namanya Kim Joonmyun, dia membeli Dorm 21, lalu merenovasinya dan menjadikan nya khusus untuk 12 orang." Jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh ke lelaki di samping nya.

"Membelinya? Dia gila? Kaya sekali..." gumam nya.

"sangat, Jongin. Dia sangat kaya." Tambah Sehun.

"apa dia sombong?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Tidak. Dia sangat baik. Kami yang harus nya membayar uang iuran Dorm saja tidak membayar. Kami hanya perlu membeli kebutuhan sehari hari seperti makanan dan sebagainya."

Jongin sekarang malah menatap Sehun heran. Sehun yang merasa di tatap membalas dengan tatapan 'apa?'

"Lalu mengapa murid murid tidak rebutan tinggal di Dorm 21?" Sehun terkekeh.

"Dorm 21 mempunyai reputasi buruk, bahkan sebelum kita bersekolah disini." Jawab Sehun dengan seringaian nya.

"Sebelum kita masuk—tepatnya saat kita kelas 2 SMP—ada seorang sunbaenim, dia kelas 3 saat itu, yang suka membawa wanita atau pria ke dalam kamarnya, aku bisa menebak kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan." Sehun melirik Jongin yang mulai tertarik dengan cerita ini.

"lalu—masih di angkatan yang sama—ada seorang dari Dorm 21, ada seorang pemain bola sekolah yang terkenal selalu memecahkan kaca kelas, apalagi yang dekat lapangan, tapi dia tidak pernah minta maaf, dan setiap di tegur, guru malah terpesona sosok nya yang manis"

"selanjutnya ada seorang murid yang sebenar nya pintar dalam pelajaran tapi ia melanggar peraturan yang bisa di bilang paling keras di sekolah ini." Jongin menoleh dengan wajah penuh tanya.

.

.

.

"mewarnai rambut"

"dia dapat—"

"Tunggu Sehun." Potong Jongin.

"kau bilang mengecat rambut di larang kan?" Sehun mengangguk.

"jelaskan rambut mu." Jongin menarik sedikit rambut lollipop Sehun.

"Oh ini? Nanti ku ceritakan. Intinya murid yang satu itu mengganti warna rambutnya setiap hari. Biru, Oranye, Merah, Hijau Toska, Blonde, Coklat, hampir semuanya."

"Tapi karena ia tampan, pintar dan mengharumkan nama sekolah, SMHS tidak berani menegurnya."

Jongin mengangguk ngangguk mendengar cerita Sehun.

"dan kau tahu Jongin, lelaki itu punya kebiasaan menggoda setiap wanita atau lelaki yang ia temui, sampai orang itu jatuh padanya" Sehun menatap langit yang mulai berwarna jingga.

"tapi sekarang tidak lagi, katanya dia telah memusatkan pandangan nya pada satu orang" Sehun membuang mukanya, menyembunyikan wajah kecewa nya.

.

.

.

"Oh iya, Dorm 21 juga punya siswa SMHS yang sudah lulus—" perasaan Jongin mulai memburuk begitu ia mendengar yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

"—termasuk tiga siswa yang tadi aku ceritakan."

BANG!

Tepat sasaran. Jongin agak takut sekarang. Dorm 21. Penuh dengan murid yang memiliki reputasi baik dan buruk secara bersamaan.

"nah kalau masalah rambutku... ini adalah alasan ku kenapa aku masuk Dorm 21, Jongin." Jongin menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku melanggar peraturan yang menurutku bodoh itu"

"Faktanya Jongin, hampir semua penghuni Dorm 21 adalah seorang pelanggar peraturan" ucap Sehun enteng.

.

.

"Jadi masih mau masuk Dorm 21?" Tanya Sehun menggoda Jongin.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. Lalu mengangguk mantap. "Baguslah" Sehun tersenyum.

"Dan kita sudah sampai Jongin." Jongin menatap bangunan di depan nya. Seperti Dorm rumah biasa sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa ada aura aneh di dalam nya.

.

.

.

"Jongin! Tangkap!" Sehun melemparkan kunci dengan gantungan kunci angka 9—kunci kamarnya.

"Kamarmu dia atas, Pintu di sebelah kiri tangga itu dapur dan ruang bersama—ya, kurang lebih—pintu sebelah kiri itu Laudry, kau bisa mencuci baju mu di sana" Sehun dan Kai melangkah naik.

Sejauh mata memandang setiap pintu kamar pasti di hiasi nama para penghuni nya. Setiap pintu maksudnya dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 2. Dan hanya pintu kamar No. 9 yang masih bersih.

Panda Tao, Happy Virus Yeol, D.O—Yang ini agak datar—Guardian Angel Suho, Dragon Kris, Unicorn Lay—apa mereka suka sekali binatang fantasi?—Bacon Baekhyun, Xiao Lu, Kosong—miliknya—,Baozi Minseok, Troll Chen, dan yang terakhir Maknae Sehun—eh? Sehun yang termuda?

"Hey, lollipop hair, kau yang paling muda?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk tulisan di pintu Sehun.

"Begitulah, dan Jongin, pikirkan lah nickname untuk pintu mu, tak ada penolakan, itu tradisi."

Sehun menganggkat kardus kardus yang berserakan di kamar Jongin—bermaksud membantunya.

"Ah, itu taruh di sana saja Sehun." Jongin menunjuk sudut kamarnya.

.

"terima kasih, Sehun" ucap Jongin, siapa yang menyangka, bahwa membereskan barang barang Jongin dapat menghabiskan banyak waktu? Dibantu Sehun saja sudah selarut ini, apalagi sendiri?

"Jadi apa _nickname _mu?" Tanya Sehun sambil membuka jendela kamar Jongin, sekedar merasakan sedikit angin malam.

"Entahlah." Ucap Jongin cuek.

"Hey pikirkan lah, cepat atau lambat member lain akan menagih _nickname mu._"

"..."

Hening.

.

.

"Kkamjong?" usul Sehun. Jongin melirik Sehun tajam.

"Oke oke yang lain... apa panggilan mu selama di Jepang?"

"Panggilan ku selama di Jepang?" Jongin berusaha mengingat ngingat, karena di Jepang semua memanggilnya Jongin, jadi tidak ada bedanya—ah dia ingat!

.

.

"Kai" jawab Jongin.

"Kai? Not bad" Sehun mengelus dagunya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Oke Kai, sampai jumpa besok, kalau lapar ke dapur saja, ada roti kok, kalau butuh, aku ada di kamar" Ucap Sehun lalu keluar kamar Jongin.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan membersihkan diri, Jongin memutuskan untuk menegerjakan pekerjaan rumah nya.

Jongin membolak balik buku matematika yang tergeletak di tempat tidur barunya itu, sesekali ia menggumamkan rumus atau angka angka yang rasanya semakin berbelit. Tak lama kemudian Jongin menutup buku latihan matematika nya, pekerjaan rumahnya sudah selesai. Dan ia langsung terlelap.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK.

Kepala Jongin menyembul dari balik bantal dan guling nya. Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam bantal, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. Jongin mendongak, menatap pintu kamarnya yang masih setia berbunyi—ada orang di luar. Sehun mungkin?

Jongin berjalan, meraih kenop pintu lalu memutarnya.

Tapi bukan Sehun yang ia dapati di depan kamarnya.

Melainkan seorang lelaki yang lebih kecil sedikit dari nya dengan rambut Oranye menyala, tersenyum manis ke arah nya, di tangan nya terdapat _paket sarapan pagi_—susu, 2 roti panggang dengan selai coklat dan kacang.

"selamat pagi!" ucapnya.

"pagi." Jawab Jongin. Menatap lelaki di depan nya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau pasti Kim Jongin, aku dengar kau masuk kemarin." ucapnya lagi.

"Ah ini sarapan pagi untuk mu, sudah tradisi, selama satu minggu akan ada penghuni lain yang membawakan mu sarapan, aku yang pertama." Ucapnya sambil melirik napan di tangan nya. Lalu tanpa izin dari Jongin, melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"aku letak kan di sini ya" lelaki tadi menaruh sarapan nya di meja belajar miliknya.

"ah ya, terimakasih." Jongin sedikit membungkuk, sebgai rasa terima kasih dan hormat. Jongin meluruskan punggungnya, masih menatap lelaki di depan nya—rambutnya lebih tepatnya—entah kenapa mengingatkan nya pada sesuatu.

"tidak perlu begitu padaku, aku tidak gila hormat kok" lelaki tadi menarik kursi di meja belajar Jongin lalu duduk.

"Aku Luhan, penghuni sebelah kamar mu, No. 8. Aku mendengar kau pindah tadi malam, di bantu Sehun ya?" ia menaruh kaki kanan nya dia tas paha kirinya.

"iya, dia teman sekelas ku, dia mengajak ku tinggal di sini." Jongin menatap lurus rambut Luhan.

"begitu..."

"ah sudah ya, aku hari ini kuliah pagi, aku duluan Jongin-ah" Luhan berdiri, menaruh kursi Jongin pada tempatnya.

_Rambut berwarna...kuliah...entah kenapa Luhan mengingatkan nya pada sesuatu._

Baru berjalan sekitar lima langkah. Luhan berbalik.

"apa _nickname _mu, jongin-ah?" tanya nya.

_Oh ini maksud Sehun menagih nickname._ "Kai" jawabnya singkat.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu Kai." Luhan berjalan keluar kamar Jongin. Jongin mengikutinya dari belakang, sebelum keluar Jongin meraih pundak Luhan.

"hyung, kau lulusan SMHS?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya, 2 tahun lalu. kenapa?" tanya Luhan balik. Jongin hanya mengeleng, lalu menutup pintunya. Ia menghela nafas, lalu meraih handuknya dan masuk kamar mandi. Bermaksud membersihkan diri sebelum pergi sekolah.

"Rambut berwarna...lulusan SMHS 2 tahun lalu..."

_"—Sebelum kita masuk—tepatnya saat kita kelas 2 SMP—"_ _"—tapi ia melanggar peraturan yang bisa di bilang paling keras di sekolah ini, mewarnai rambut—"_

_._

_._

_ASTAGA.__SENIOR YANG SEHUN DI MAKSUD SEHUN ITU LUHAN? Wajahnya menipu sekali! Siapa yang menyangka Luhan adalah tipe murid yang melanggar peraturan?_

_._

Jongin menggeleng geleng kan kepala nya, berusaha menepis pikiran nya. Ia membuka lemari nya yang sudah di susun rapi semalam. Mengeluarkan kemeja putih, blazer merah-putih, celana hitam dan dasi merah. Selesai berpakaian Jongin memasukkan buku buku pelajaran hari ini. Jongin melirik cermin dekat meja belajarnya—_sudah rapi_—pikirnya.

Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Rambut cokelat khas _iklan shampoo_. Kata ibunya.

Jongin duduk di meja belajarnya, dan mulai memakan sarapan dari Luhan. Setelah selesai ia menyambar tas sekolah nya, lalu membawa nampan bekas sarapan nya itu keluar kamar.

Saat baru keluar kamarnya ia bertemu Sehun yang sedang lewat.

"Ah, pagi Kai" ucap sehun sambil berjalan di sebelah Jongin.

"pagi—memanggil ku Kai sekarang?" tanya Jongin.

"lebih singkat menurutku." Sehun lalu melirik nampan yang di bawa Jongin.

"sarapan pertama mu dari siapa?"tanya Sehun menunjuk nampan Jongin.

"penghuni kamar No. 8, err, Luhan hyung" jawab Jongin sambil melangkah kan kakinya memasuki dapur.

"Oh" jawab Sehun singkat.

Sehun menaruh tas sekolah nya di meja makan, lalu membuka kulkas, matanya menerawang isis kulkas sebelum akhirnya meraih tempat roti tawar, Sehun mememasukkan sepasang roti tawar ke dalam _toaster._ Lalu ia membuka kulkas lagi meraih sekotak susu dengan label _'maknae sehun'_.

.

.

"Pagi Sehun." Sehun menoleh ke belakang menuju sumber suara.

"Oh, pagi Chen." Chen mengangguk, membuka kulkas lalu mengambil kotak susu dengan label _'Troll Chen'_, lalu ia menuangkan nya ke dalam sebuah gelas bening. Tak sengaja ekor mata Chen menangkap Jongin yang sedang, membolak balikkan bukunya di meja makan.

Chen mendekati Sehun yang sedang mengoles roti panggang nya dengan selai coklat.

"Siapa?" Chen bertanya lalu melirik Jongin.

"Oh, penghuni baru, kamar No. 9, teman ku" Jawab Sehun lalu mengunyah rotinya.

Chen berjalan mendekati Jongin lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Jongin. "Hey" panggilnya.

Jongin mendongak, lalu melirik sebelahnya, ada seorang lelaki ber pipi tirus menatap nya.

"Pagi" ucap Jongin.

"Nickname?" Tanya Chen, sambil membuka bungkus roti isi di tangan nya.

"Kai" Jongin kembali memfokuskan pandangan nya pada Buku di depan nya.

"Singkat sekali"

_Seperti yang di kamar No. 3—_pikir Chen.

.

.

"_Dancing Machine_ Kai!" Serobot Sehun.

"Dia pandai menari" lanjut sehun sebelum meminum habis susunya.

Chen hanya mengangguk. Sehun meraih tasnya, lalu menarik narik blazer Jongin yang sedang memasukkan buku yang tadi ia baca.

.

.

"Ayo hyung! Nanti kita terlambat!"

"Ya ya ya" Chen meraih tas sekolah nya lalu membuang bungkus roti isi ke tempat sampah.

Chen berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai satu, sembari menatap setiap tulisan tulisan di pintu setiap kamar. Lantai 1 memang sepi karena lebih banyak mahasiswa di Lantai satu dan biasanya pagi pagi begini, mereka belum bangun. Lagi pula kalau pagi yang keluar kamar hanya Chanyeol dan Tao—sementara murid yang satu _itu_ tidak tertarik sekolah.

Ngomong ngomong Chanyeol dan Tao, di mana mereka?

"Hey, Sehun! Tao dan Chanyeol mana?"

"Sudah berangkat lebih cepat tadi, sama Baekhyun hyung juga"

.

.

.

_**At School.**_

.

.

.

"Kai! Istirahat, ayo ke kantin aku kenalkan pada penghuni Dorm 21 yang lain!" Sehun menarik lengan Jongin.

Jongin membereskan bukunya lalu melepaskan tangan Sehun di lengan nya. Dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Sehun.

Jongin suka sekolah barunya, besar, dan lengkap. Ada lapangan sepak bola, basket, soft ball, kolam renag, dan sebuah gedung serba guna yang besar. Seragam nya juga bagus. Kantin nya besar, makanan nya terdeiri atas 4 macam, makanan kore, China, Jepang dan Western.

Jongin masih setia mengikuti Sehun yang kelihatan nya berputar putar mencari teman penghuni yang lain. Tak lama Senyum Sehun mengembang, ia melambaikan tangan nya, dan sekitar bberapa meter kedepan ada seorang lelaki mungil berambut _dirty blonde_ membalas lambaian tangan Sehun.

"Ayo Kai" Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin, mengisyaratkan nya untuk mnegikutinya.

.

"Penghuni kamar No. 9 ya? Siapa namamu?" Tanya seorang lelaki tinggi berisi dengan rambut coklat.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Kai" Jawab Jongin sambil mengaduk aduk spageti di piring nya.

"Salam kenal Kai. Aku Tao. Huang Zi Tao. Kamar No. 1." Ucapnya lalu menyumpit dimsum di piring nya.

"Halo Kai! Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol! Kamar No. 2!" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat datang di Dorm 21, Jongin-ah. Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Kamar No. 7" kali ini giliran lelaki berambut _dirty blonde _dengan _eyeliner _tebal tersenyum manis padanya.

.

.

Sehun benar, Dorm 21 memang menyenangkan, Jongin baru saja bertemu dengan nya tapi ia sudah bisa tertawa sangat lepas bersama mereka. Sungguh menyenangkan.

.

.

"Kai, kau mau kemana? Dorm ke arah sini." Ucap Sehun memandang punggung lebar Kai yang berjalan ke arah berlawanan.

"Oh, aku ada latihan menari, aku pulang agak malam." Jawabnya sambil sedikit menoleh kebelakang.

Sehun yang medengar jawaban Jongin hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya lalu mulai melanjutkan perjalanan pulang nya.

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah gedung yang cukup besar. Di dalam nya terdapat sebuah ruangan yang di kelilingi cermin. Di depan cermin itu terlihat seorang remaja laki laki sedang meliuk liukan badan nya sesuai irama lagu.

ia memutar pinggul nya, sedkit loncat, sbelum akhirnya mencapai pose akhir. Seorang lelaki yang dari tadi berdiri menatap nya mengangguk anguk, tanda bahwa ia puas dengan tarian nya.

"Sudah bagus, Jongin. Teruslah berlatih. Kau boleh pulang" ucap lelaki itu sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan.

Jongin membungkuk cukup lama sampai akhirnya terdengar suara pintu di tutup baru ia menegak kan punggungnya. Jongin membuka tas nya, meraih sebuah handuk kecil dan botol minuman. Ia mengelap peluh hasil kerja kerasnya. Sebelum akhirnya memasukkan handuk nya ke dalam tas. Ia berdiri lalu mematikan lampu ruang latihan.

Jongin yang terakhir. Seperti biasa.

Jongin berjalan keluar gedung, lalu menunggu di sebuah halte bus dekat Sekolah Menari. Ia menunggu selama kurang lebih 15 menit, baru akhirnya muncul bus terakhir hari itu. Di dalam bus cukup sepi, hanya ada dia dan bebrapa orang lain nya.

.

Ia berhenti di sebuah halte dekat Dorm 21, hanya perlu berjalan sekitar 10 menit dan ia sampai di Dorm 21. Hari ini ia lelah sekali, tapi Jongin rela melakukan nya, demi mimpinya.

Jongin membuka Pintu Dorm. Dorm sudah gelap. Sepertinya semuanya sudah tidur. Jongin berjalan kearah dapur, tiba tiba ia mendengar suara lelaki sedang—

.

.

Mendesah?

Demi Tuhan siapa yang sedang melakukan 'nya' sekarang?

Jongin berenti, lalu menajamkan indra pendengaran nya.

"A-AH, emmh, ah, eunghh"

Tanpa sadar Jongin melirik pintu di sebelah nya, Jongin bahkan tidak sdara ia sedang berdiri di depan nya—Pintu no. 5.

"Ah, AH! Kris-ge—ah!" Hey, bukan kah itu suara Tao? Siapa Kris—oh pemilik kamar No. 5.

Jongin mengelus kedua lengan nya, merinding. Cepat cepat Jongin melangkah kan kaki nya ke dapur. Saat ia hendak meraih pintu geser dapur tiba tiba pintu dapur terbuka.

Jongin tersentak kaget. _Dorm sedang gelap. Siapa yang di dapur?_—pikirnya.

Pikiran Jongin sedang menjalar kemana mana, pikiran negatif mulai menghinggapi otaknya. Tiba tiba sesosok bayangan muncul, kaki Jongin melemas. Jongin selalu bilang ia tidak takut hantu, tapi jika berhadapan langsung dengan hantu?

Keringat mulai mengalir di pelipis Jongin, ia sudah terduduk di depan dapur sedari tadi, tiba tiba bayangan itu mulai membentuk sosok lelaki.

Jongin tidak bisa melihat wajah nya, tertutup poni panjang berwarna merah.

Benarkan itu rambutnya? Bagaimana jika itu merah dari darah? Sosok itu tidak berbicara apapun ia berjalan melewati Jongin. Jongin menatap sosok itu tidak percaya, masih dengan mata melotot dan bersimbah keringat. Jongin melihat sosok itu masuk ke kamar No. 3.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya ia berlari sekuat tenaga menaiki tangga, dan bukan nya masuk ke kamar miliknya, Jongin malah menggedor gedor kamar Sehun.

"SEHUN SEHUN, BUKA PINTUNYA, BIARKAN AKU MASUK!" ucap nya masih menggedor gedor pintu Sehun. Tak lama kemudian Sehun keluar sengan wajah mengatuk. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin menerobos masuk.

"Kau kenapa sih? Ini sudah malam, jangan menggedor pintu kamar ku, bagaimana jika Penghuni yang lain bangun?" omel Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kosong.

"eh, Jongin? Kau tidak apa apa?"

"h-hantu..." ucap Jongin pelan.

"Hantu? Hantu apa?" Sehun menatap heran teman nya yang satu ini. Jongin masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kosong, wajahnya pucat, tanda ia benar benar ketakutan. Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"coba kau tenang dulu, lalu kau cerita padaku apa yang terjadi, oke?" Sehun berusaha pengertian.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam dalam, menghembuskan nya, terus begitu selama 3 menit.

"Oke—" Jongin memulai ceritanya.

"Tadi aku baru saja pulang latihan dance, minum ku habis, jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke dapur—" Jongin berhenti sejenak.

"—disana lah aku melihat 'nya'—"

"—hantunya, dia keluar dapur..." Jongin menunduk

"lalu?"

"Lalu dia berjalan kedalam kamar No.3"

"..."

"..."

Hening.

.

.

.

"Ah kau ini Jongin, ku kira ada apa... menggangu saja."

"_dia_ memang _penhuni_ kamar No. 3, dan terkadang ia suka keluar, kau beruntung melihat nya di malam ke 2 mu, aku saja baru melihat nya di malam ke—"

"Maksud mu memang ada hantu dikamar itu?" potong Jongin.

"D.O. Do Kyungsoo namanya, dia penghuni kamar No. 3" jelas Sehun.

"kalian bahkan menamai hantu itu..."gumam Jongin.

"Hey Jongin! D.O bukan hantu! Dia memang tinggal di Kamar no.3, dia murid kelas 3" Sehun memukul pelan kepala Jongin dnegan buku di tangan nya

"Oh jadi dia bukan hantu?" tanya Jongin.

"bukan bodoh!" Sehun memukul kepala Jongin lagi.

"Oh..." respon Jongin dengan mulut membentuk huruf O.

* * *

tbc

* * *

**_halo kai di sini, Chap 1 update ya_**

**_untuk chapter ini kai fokusin sama_**_ kai **yang baru masuk**_

_**dan di sini **kai **cuma keliatan sisi anak baru baik baik nya**_

_**entar di chap selajut nya bakal di nistain, tenang aja /ketawa jahat/**_

_**.**_

_**Q: awal chap Kris lagi mimpi?**_

_**A: iya, itu di mimpinya dia masih SMA, kan Kris udah kuliah^^**_

_**.**_

_**Q: Kenapa Kyungsoo ga keluar kamar?**_

_**A: hahahaha itu rahasia, nanti di jelasin kok^^**_

_**.**_

_**Q: D.O pairing nya kai kan?**_

_**A: enggg iya ga ya? hahaha baca aja deh^^**_

_**.**_

_**aduh sori kalo author note nya kepanjangan /bow/**_

_**Oh iya, D.O sengaja kai bikin misterius, soalnya bagi kai, nama orang yang cuma terdiri atas bebrapa huruf itu misterius /ngaco/**_

_**oke see u in chap 2^^**_

_**last,**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE? ^^**_

_**.**_

_**-kai**_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: EXO dorm: Chapter 1.

.  
Disclaimer: _characters not mine._  
Length:_Chaptered_  
Genre(s): _Romance, Humor, Fluff._

_**Rate: **__T+(?)_  
Pair: ALL EXO COUPLES. KaiSoo. Taoris. Hunhan. Baekyeol. Sulay. Chenmin.  
Warning: AU. _Typo(s)._

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki manis tampak sedang sibuk memandangi layar benda persegi di depan nya. Sesekali ia membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Dengan perlahan ia meng-scroll layar laptop nya sambil membaca dengan cermat tulisan tulisan yang berjejer rapi.

"Luhan hyung"

"hm? Ada apa Sehun?" jawab Luhan tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun dan mulai membuka _Microsoft Word._

"kau bisa terjemahkan ini dalam bahasa Korea? Tata bahasa nya agak rumit" ucap sehun sambil menyodorkan buku tulisnya.

Luhan menghentikan kegiatan mengetik nya dan memutar kursi nya. "yang mana?"

Sehun menunjuk sebuah paragraf pendek bertulisan mandarin. Luhan meraih buku Sehun dan mulai membacanya. Mata Luhan mergerak gerak menatapi tulisan mandarin yang sudah jarang ia lihat—karena ia di Korea—kecuali di ponsel dan buku buku Sehun.

"puisi Korea dalam bahasa Mandarin ya?" tanya Luhan matanya masih sibuk menatap buku tulis Sehun.

"kurasa begitu" jawab Sehun sambil memandangi wajah Luhan yang serius membaca buku miliknya.

Luhan menarik nafass sebentar lalu menatap Sehun. "catat."

Sehun gelagapan dan langsung mencari bukunya yang tertimbun di antara buku buku Luhan di tempat tidur Luhan.

"_Aku di kirimkan untukmu._

_Aku terlahir di luar—"_

"Tunggu hyung! Aduh buku ku di mana?" Sehun mulai panik. Luhan menghela nafasnya. Lalu menunjuk sebuah buku putih dan hitam yang tergeletak di lantai. (t/n: bayangin cover album xoxo)

Sehun meraih bukunya dan mulai menyimak apa yang di ucapkan Luhan.

"sudah? Aku ulang dari awal ya" Pandangan Luhan kembali terfokus pada buku Sehun.

"_Aku dikirimkan untukmu._

_Aku terlahir di luar diriku._

_Aku tak dapat mengingat satupun, namun_

_Tanpa kesalahan terkecil_

_Aku mulai menghilang._

_Saat aku berjalan di sepanjang jalan_

_Kenangan seseorang_

_Membuat rambutku berdiri—"_

"yak sudah, sampai situ saja hyung, sisanya aku sudah tahu" Luhan menatap Sehun. Ia menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"ah, ya baiklah" Luhan mengembalikan buku Sehun, memutar kursinya, membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu mulai terfokus kembali pada Laptopnya. Sehun memungut buku bukunya yaang terserak di tempat tidur Luhan, membereskan nya dan mulai beranjak pergi dari kamar Luhan.

"terima kasih bantuan nya, hyung" ucap Sehun sebelum keluar kamar Luhan. Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis dan anggukan kepalanya.

Sehun menutup pintu Luhan dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin mengganti channel tvnya asal, malam ini tidak ada acara yang bagus. Xiumin menguap. Beberapa menit yang lalu pertandingan sepak bola liga inggris baru saja selesai, Xiumin tidak ingin tidur dulu, ia masih ingin menonton acara televisi.

Xiumin berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang terletak di ruangan yang sama. Ia jongkok setelah memebuka kulkas, melihat lihat isi nya.

Matanya melirik jus jeruk kotak di pintu kulkas. Meraihnya lalu meminum isinya.

Sambil menyedot isi jus jeruk kotak itu, Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa ruang tengah lalu merebahkan badan nya.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu ruang tengah terbuka.

Seseorang yang sangat tidak ia duga melangkah masuk. Xiumin hanya meliriknya dari sudut matanya. Xiumin sedikit berfikir apa yang orang itu lakukan, lalu ia teringat sebuah fakta.

_Besok sudah akhir bulan._ Xiumin hanya mengangguk ngangguk kan kepalanya, lalu kembali fokus pada tayangan drama membosankan di televisi.

.

.

"Kyungsoo?" tanya sebuah suara. Xiumin memutar kepalanya, melihat siapa yang berbicara.

Suho. Yang berbicara.

Dengan Lay di sampingnya. Keduanya menenteng dua plastik belanjaan

Sepertinya mereka baru pulang belanja.

Atau—penghuni Dorm lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai—_Kencan di dalam kesempitan._

Kyungsoo yang di panggil hanya menyembulkan kepala di balik kulkas. Lalu sedikit menaikkan dagunya. Isyarat bertanya.

"Ah tidak, sedang apa? Tidak biasanya _keluar._" Ucap Suho sambil mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari dalam kantung plastik.

Kyungsoo menatap Lay dan Suho yang mulai menyusun makanan kaleng, mie instan dan beberapa snack kedalam lemari pennyimpanan. Ia kemudian kembali menatap isi kulkas.

"berfikir apa yang harus di masak besok." Jawabnya setelah sekian lama.

"Ah besok akhir bulan ya... aku sampai lupa" Lay menepuk dahinya, menghentikan kegiatan menyusun makanan nya.

"memangnya apa yang kau ingat, Yixing?" Xiumin memasang wajah meremehkannya.

Lay hanya memukul bahu Xiumin pelan—yang entah kapan sudah di sebelah Lay—dengan tuna kaleng di tangan nya sebagai respon. Lalu mereka kembali dengan kegiatan masing masing. Xiumin yang tadi menonton televisi di sofa, malah menonton nya dari meja makan. Jus jeruk kotak nya sudah entah kemana, di tong sampah mungkin.

Kyungsoo berdiri, menutup pintu kulkas dan langsung berjalan lurus keluar ruang tengah tanpa komentar. Lay, Suho dan Xiumin menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. Suho mengela nafas pelan.

"sampai kapan dia akan seperti itu..." Suho menutup lemari penyimpanan. Lay dan Xiumin saling berpandangan, lalu kedua nya sama sama menaikkan bahu mereka.

Suho membuka kulkas meraih teh hijau kaleng, lalu menutupnya lagi.

"Minseok hyung, kenapa belum tidur?" Suho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"hah? Ah nanti saja, aku belum mengantuk..." jawab Xiumin masih menatap televisi.

Suho mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Lay yang ikut menonton tayangan televisi.

"Kau tidak tidur Yixing? Besok kau kuliah pagi kan?" tanya nya. Lay menoleh. Sebelum Lay menjawab, pertanyaan Suho sudah di tanggapi Xiumin.

"kau bahkan tau jadwal kuliahnya, Joonmyun-ah. Perhatian sekali." Goda Xiumin. Lay menatap Suho dan Xiumin bergantian dengan wajah memerah. Lay mulai salah tingkah.

"T-tidak hyung! Kebetulan saja aku ingat jadwalnya!" Bantah Suho. Wajah nya juga mulai memerah.

Xiumin hanya merespon dengan tawa renyah nya. Xiumin mulai berdiri dari sofa, lalu mematikan televisi. Xiumin mulai menggerakkan kakinya keluar ruang tengah.

"a-aku tidur nanti, J-Joonmyun-ah" Jawab Lay.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Xiumin sudah keluar dari Ruang tengah.

"Cepatlah tidur, Yixing, tidak baik tidur terlalu malam. Ayo tidur, cepat" Suho memerintah, berusaha tegas.

Tiba tiba sebuah kepala menyembul dari pintu ruang tengah. Menatap mereka dengan _smirk_ agak mesum.

"_Ayo tidur?_ Itu kemajuan yang sangat pesat sekali, Joonmyun-ah~~"

"MINSEOK HYUNG!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

"menjawabnya juga serentak~" godanya lagi.

"b-bukan Minseok hyung, bukan begitu maksudku. A-aku kira kau sudah ke atas tadi—" Suho berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aku harusnya ke atas saja tadi, maaf menggangu~" wajah Lay benar benar memerah sekarang.

"Oh iya, Joonmyun-ah" Suho mendongak kan kepalanya menatap hyung tertua nya itu.

"Jangan terlalu keras nanti, dan lembutlah pada Yixing, nanti pagi jangan lupa cerita ya~" Suho menatap hyungnya tidak percaya.

"Dan Yixing, kau harus agresif, sepertinya Joonmyun suka yang berbau _bad uke_." Xiumin berucap sebelum melenggang keluar tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Suho yang berusaha menjelaskan.

.

.

Suasanya sangat canggung diantara Lay dan Suho. Rona merah Suho sudah mulai mereda, sementara Yixing masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. Suasanya ruang tengah sangat hening. Lay berjalan mengambil tas punggungnya yang tadi ia pakai.

"a-aku duluan. Selamat malam." Ucapnya, alalu buru buru meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Suho menatap Lay yang berjalan keluar. Setelah memastikan Lay benar benar keluar. Suho meraih tas punggung nya, mematikan lampu Ruang tengah dan melangkah keluar. Ia meraih kunci kamarnya lalu masuk.

Begitu masuk Suho langsung melempar tasnya. Lalu menjambak rambutnya. Sambil menggerutu 'bodoh!' 'Gara gara minseok hyung' 'sial!' dan semacamnya.

.

.

.

_**Paginya.**_

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Jongin juga mendapat paket sarapan pagi. Tapi sarapan paginya hari ini sangat berbeda dengan sarapan pagi sebelum nya. Hari pertama Luhan memberinya dua roti panggang selai dan segelas susu. Lay juga memberinya hal yang sama di hari ke dua, di hari ke tiga juga menu yang sama dari Chanyeol—yah, walaupun roti nya agak gosong.

hari ke empat ada Suho, kelima ada Kris, dan di hari ke enam—hari ini—Jongin tidak tahu paket sarapan ini dari siapa.

Luhan, Suho dan Chanyeol memberi sarapan nya kepada Jongin langsung, sementara Lay dan Kris tidak. Hanya ada sebuah _note_ kecil bertuliskan nama mereka di nampan nya.

Hari ini paket sarapan paginya adalah dua tumpuk pancake dengan sirup _maple_ dan segelas jus jeruk—dan tidak ada _note_ apapun.

Sungguh. Sangat berbeda.

Setelah mandi dan memakai seragam, Jongin memutuskan untuk memakan sarapan nya di ruang tengah bersama penghuni lain nya.

Jongin melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah mendapati Kris dan Tao yang sedang sarapan sambil membaca buku, serta Baekhyun yang sedang mencuci piring bekas ia makan.

"Pagi Kai" sapa Tao.

"Pagi panda." Kai meletakkan nampan nya di meja makan yang langsung mendapat perhatian Kris.

"Kau beruntung sekali." Kris bergumam sambil terus membaca bukunya.

Tao menatap Kris bingung. Lalu menatap Kai yang mulai memakan Pancake nya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Dari Kyungsoo~" Kai mendongak kan kepalanya, menelan Pancakenya sambil menatap Tao penuh tanya.

"Hey Baekhyun hyung, lihat! Kai dapat sarapan dari Kyungsoo!" Tao memanggil Baekhyun yang sedang mengambil tasnya di sofa. Kai tersedak jus jeruknya.

"K-kyungsoo?" tanya Kai mulai merinding mengingat kejadian tempo hari. Tao mengangguk.

Baekhyun yang penasaran menghampiri meja makan, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Kau benar peach! Hanya Kyungsoo yang memberi sarapan seperti ini!" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Kai.

"Beruntung!" ucap Tao dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Kai hanya memandangi teman teman nya bingung. Lalu ia menatap Kris yang tidak memberi reaksi apa apa.

"Taozi, selesaikan sarapan mu, kau akan terlambat." Ucap Kris sambil memasukkan buku nya kedalam tas. Baekhyun juga sudah keluar dari tadi.

Tao dengan cepat melahap sisa roti panggang di tangan nya, dan menenggak habis susunya. Tao meraih tas punggung nya sambil berkata 'ayo berangkat kai!', Kai dengan terburu buru menghabiskan sarapan nya menaruhnya di tempat cuci piring, lalu menyambar tasnya.

Kris tiba tiba menarik pergelangan tangan Tao, membawanya mendekat, bahkan sampai hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Tao menatap Kris seolah berkata 'ada apa?'. Sementara kepala Kai mulai memutar ulang _suara suara_ yang terdengar dari kamar Kris beberapa hari lalu.

"ada selai coklat. Dasar ceroboh." Kris mengelap sudut bibir Tao menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Kris sudah melenggang pergi sementara Tao menunggu Kai yang masih setia terdiam menatap adegan barusan.

"KAI AYOLAH! Kau kutinggal!" Tao berjalan keluar ruang tengah, meninggalkan Kai yang baru tersadar dan gelagapan meraih tasnya.

.

.

.

"Yang lain—Sehun, Chanyeol, Chen sudah berangkat?" Kai memecah keheningan.

Tao mengangguk. "sudah dari tadi." Lanjutnya.

"mereka biasanya menyimpan roti di kamar mereka, jadi terkadang tidak perlu turun untuk sarapan." Jelas Tao.

"Aku juga terkadang begitu, tapi tadi Kris mengajak ku sarapan."

_Kris._ Tiba tiba sosok itu terbayang di kepalanya. Ia jadi teringat adegan Tao dan Kris yang bisa di bilang tidak biasa untuk kata _teman_ dan juga _suara_ yang ia dengar dari dalam kamar Kris tempo hari.

Jelas sekali Tao mendesah saat itu. Seks mungkin?

Dengan Kris. _Mungkin mereka sepasang kekasih_—pikir Kai.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka, tanpa sadar mereka sudah melewati halte bus—berarti sedikit lagi sampai ke sekolah. Sayup sayup mereka mendengar suara Xiumin yang heboh mendesak Suho yang salah tingkah. Halte bus memang agak ramai tapi Tao dan Kai bisa melihat Xiumin dan Suho yang bisa di bilang agak mencolok di antara keramaian.

.

"_Ayolah Joonmyun-ah, cerita cerita!" Xiumin menggoyang goyangkan badan Suho._

"_Tidak hyung, kami tidak melakukan apapun! Dia langsung pergi beberapa saat setelah kau pergi!" Suho berusaha melepaskan lengan Xiumin yang memeluk erat lengan nya._

"_Bohong! Tadi pagi aku melihat Yixing. Dia terlihat kelelahan, jalan nya juga agak aneh! Jelaskan!" desak Xiumin._

"_Hah? Dia kelelahan? Dan apa maksudmu jalan nya aneh?" Suho malah bertanya._

"_Tuh kan! Sudah kuduga kau melakukan sesuatu dengan nya! Kau kasar ya? Sudah mengaku saja!" Xiumin menunjuk Suho dengan tatapan curiga._

"_A-Ah, buka begitu hyung! Kau salah paham!"_

.

.

"Hey ayo Kai." Tao menyadarkan Kai yang sedang menatap Xiumin dan Suho.

Kai menoleh menatap Tao yang sudah berjalan agak jauh. Lalu berlari kecil mengejarnya.

.

.

.

"aku dengar kau jadian hyung" ucap Sehun menatap ke seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan pulang, kebetulan tadi bertemu Xiumin dan Suho di jalan.

Suho menghela nafas agak panjang. "omong kosong. Tidak. Aku tidak jadian dengan siapapun."

"_well_, setidaknya belum." Lanjutnya dengan volume yang agak di kecilkan.

"Kudengar bahkan kau sudah melakukan _'nya'_." Komentar Chen.

"dia memang belum jadian, Sehun-ah" Xiumin masuk ke percakapan mereka.

"Tapi dia memang sudah melakukan _'nya_', Jongdae-ya~" Xiumin melanjutkan lalu menatap Chen.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa dengan suara yang begitu kontras—berat di Chanyeol dan agak cempreng di Baekhyun—di ikuti dengan kalimat 'sudah kuduga' dari Tao. Suho menatap lima dongsaeng dan satu hyungnya itu dengan mata melotot.

Ia hendak protes sampai akhirnya suara Kai memotong ucapan nya yang bahkan belum sempat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ada yang bisa jelaskan situasinya?" Kai yang sedari terdiam memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Dengan senang hati, Kai." Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Jadi sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kim Joonmyun aka Suho menyukai—" Tao menggantung kalimatnya.

"Zhang Yixing aka Lay." Sambung Chen.

"Dan kabarnya mereka baru saja melakukan 'nya' semalam." Xiumin menambahkan. Lalu terdengar suara bantahan dari Suho.

"Aneh nya aku tidak mendengar apapun..." Baekhyun memijat mijat dagunya.

"Kau terlihat seperti pria tua berjenggot panjang, Baekkie" Chanyeol berkomentar.

Kai berkedip. Masih berusaha mencerna kata kata teman teman nya. Lalu ia mengangguk ngangguk kan kepala nya mulai mengerti.

"Jadi Suho hyung menyukai Lay hyung. Dan dia sudah melakukan 'nya'. Tapi mereka bahkan belum jadian?" simpul Kai. Semua teman nya mengangguk.

"Kai, kau salah paham, aku dan Lay tidak jadian—oke, belum—dan kami tidak perbah melakukan se—"

"yah, sebutlah kau belum melakukan 'nya', kenapa kau begitu bodoh hyung?" Suho menatapnya bingung.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah ku kejar kejar Lay hyung."

"Tapi kalau dia meno—"

Kai memotong kata kata Suho. "Kalau ia menolakku bahkan sampai benci padaku, akan aku buat ia luluh dan jatuh padaku."

"Jiwa Cassanova Kai keluar bung." Sehun bersiul kecil.

Chen yang mendengar pernyataan dari Kai terhenyak, dan mendalami setiap kata kata Kai. Dia benar. Seorang Kim Jongdae harusnya mengejar Kim Minseok yang bahkan sengat dekat dengan nya.

_Lagipula, Minseok hyung tidak akan benci padaku kan?_

Dalam hati Chen mulai bertekad untuk serius dalam mendapatkan hati hyung tercinta nya. Ia mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

.

.

"kau kenapa?" Xiumin berbisik tepat di telinga Chen.

"Ah" Sontak Chen kaget dan menjauhkan wajahnya sendiri yang menurutnya terlalu dekat dengan hyungnya. Xiumin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Chen hanya menggeleng sebagai respon. Xiumin hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya lalu mulai fokus pada Sehun dan Kai yang mulai berseteru.

"Sudah kuduga kau punya jiwa Playboy, Kai"

"Aku bukan Playboy!" bantahnya.

"dan aku juga bukan pengecut, tidak seperti mu! Kau sudah sangatbdekat dengan _nya_ tunggu apalagi? Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak" lanjut Kai.

"Eh Magnae Sehunnie menyukai seseorang?" Tao bertanya dengan mata berbinar binar. Dia memang semangat bercerita topik semacam ini.

"T-tidak." Sehun mulai memerah. Ia mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"hah, menolak fakta. Kesalahan nomor satu Oh Sehun. Tidak kah mereka tau kau menyuka—hmmphhh" Sehun dengan cepat membekap mulut Kai sebelum hal yang tidak tidak keluar dari bibirnya.

"Menyukai?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"B-bukan siapa siapa."

"beritahu kami Sehunnie~~" Baekhyun mulai bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun—mendesaknya.

"Tidak, sungguh, bukan siapa siapa. Ah sudah lah aku tidak mau bahas ini."

.

.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka.

.

.

"Hari ini tanggal 30 Juni kan?" Xiumin memecah keheningan.

"Ah iya..." Suho menepuk pelan jidatnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling tatap menatap dengan cengiran lebar.

"Itu artinya..." Chen mulai melebarkan senyum.

"MAKAN MAKAN!"

"Aku jadi tidak sabar sampai dorm, kira kira D.O masak apa ya" Tao menatap langit langit, lalu mulai membayangkan segala jenis makanan.

"D.O?"

"Ya, Kai. Kau tidak tahu? Kyungsoo pandai memasak, dan setiap akhir bulan kita semua akan makan masakan _chef_ Do Kyungsoo" jelas Sehun.

"Jadi dia akan keluar kamar?" semuanya mengangguk.

"Memang nya kenapa Kai? Kau suka Kyungsoo? Aku tahu hari ini kau dapat sarapan dari Kyungsoo" Goda Xiumin.

"B-bukan! Aku saja belum pernah melihat wajahnya"

"eh? Bukan nya kau pernah melihatnya di malam ke dua mu?" kali ini Sehun yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas saat itu..."

Semuanya menatap maklum pada Kai, mungkin dia hanya penasaran seperti apa Kyungsoo, kecuali Xiumin yang agak yakin Kai akan menyukai Kyungsoo nantinya.

Tak sadar mereka sudah hampir sampai di dorm, hanya sekitar tujuh meter lagi mereka akan sampai di dorm. Begitu sampai mereka langsung berhamburan ke kamar masing masing. Ada yang mandi, langsung mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, atau tidur.

.

.

.

"HEY SEMUAAA, MAKAN MALAAAAM" Luhan berteriak di dekat tangga bermaksud memanggil semua penghuni lantai dua.

Tak butuh waktu lama tangga langsung penuh oleh penghuni yang hendak turun. Mereka pun masuk ke ruang tengah seperti kawanan gajah afrika yang sedang bermigrasi. Kai yang berada pada baris paling belakang menatap pintu masuk ruang tengah penasaran.

Saat mereka masuk, acara makan malam tiap akhir bulan oleh _chef _Kyungsoo hampir mulai, makanan sudah tersusun rapi di meja makan, Luhan sudah berada di meja makan, begitu pula dengan Lay dan Suho. Sementara Kris, Tao dan Chanyeol memilih untuk menonton televisi.

Sehun langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Luhan, Chen di sebelah kiri Suho, sementara Xiumin di sebelah kanan nya, dan di sebelah Chen ada Lay. Entah kenapa Suho agak mejaga jarak dengan Lay.

Kai memilih untuk mengekori Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa, tepat di belakang Chanyeol—dia duduk di lantai. Kai duduk tepat di sebelah Chanyeol di lantai. Tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Chanyeol hyung, Kyungsoo mana?" Kai berbisik di telinga Chanyeol sangat pelan.

Chanyeol hanya menunjuk dapur. Kai memutar lehernya, melihat kebelakang.

Kai bisa melihat seorang lelaki mungil berambut merah gelap, sedang membelakanginya—memasak. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah meja makan sambil membawa mangkuk besar, tapi sayangnya Kai tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tertutup Suho dan Chen.

.

.

"Semuanya ayo makan, makan malam sudah siap." Suho memberi isyarat tangan agar semua menuju meja makan.

Posisi meja makan saat itu, cukup strategis, menurut Kai, karena dia dekat dengan ayam goreng.

Dari kiri, ada Chen, Suho, Xiumin, Lay, Kai, Tao. Di depan nya dari kiri, ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Kris. Jadi intinya bukan hanya dekat dengan ayam goreng, tapi Kyungsoo duduk tepat di depan nya.

Dan demi Tuhan yang maha kuasa. _He's a real beauty. _Kyungsoo sangat menawan. Bibir tebal dan penuhnya, pipi chubby nya, kulit putih mulus bak bayinya, jangan lupakan mata besarnya yang sangat menarik perhatian nya dan lihat lah poni kemerahan yang menutupi dahinya, gak berjarak tapi sangat pas.

Tuhan. Dia sempurna.

"Kai?" Tao menepuk pundaknya pelan. Kai yang baru tersadar menoleh ke samping kanan nya.

"Bisa kau ambilkan sup ayam nya?" Kai tak menjawab tapi langsung mengambilkan sup ayam, menaruhnya pada mangkuk yang sudah di sediakan dan memberinya pada Tao.

"terimakasih" Tao mulai memakan makan malam nya dengan tenang.

Kai mulai mengambil sumpit dan memakan makan malam nya, ia lalu menyumpit fillet ikan memakan nya lalu menyuap nasinya. Terus begitu dengan lauk yang lain.

Luhan menelan makanan nya, lalu minum sebelum akhirnya ia berbicara.

"Hey Kai, kau baru pertama kali kan melihat Kyungsoo kan? Berkenalan lah!" Luhan berbicara agak berteriak—cukup agar di dengar penghuni yang lain.

"Ah, ya kau benar Lu. Berkenalan lah Kai" tambah Xiumin.

Kai meletakkan mangkuk nasinya, menatap lurus Kyungsoo yang terlihat cuek dan melanjutkan makan nya. Kai menarik nafas dalam, ia mengangkat tangan nya, bermaksud menjabat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Kai" Kai masih meletakkan tangan nya di udara. Lay yang melihatnya bebisik pelan ke Kai.

"tidak perlu jabat tangan Kai, setiap penghuni yang memperkenalkan diri dengan menjabat tangan tak pernah ia balas" bisik Lay pelan.

Tapi seolah tuli Kai tidak peduli dengan kata kata Lay. Kyungsoo menatap tangan Kai yang masih setia di udara. Dan entah kenapa suasana mendadak sunyi. Kyungsoo memasukkan sayur kedalam mulutnya dengan sumpit, sumpitnya melekat di bibir penuhnya, mejadikan tangan kanan nya menganggur, sementara tangan kiri nya memegang mangkuk nasi.

Ia mengelap tanngan nya di bajunya sebentar. Lalu menjabat tangan Kai.

Mata Kai membesar, faktanya bukan hanya Kai, tapi penghuni yang lain juga. Kyungsoo aka D.O baru saja membalas jabatan tangan nya!

"Do Kyungsoo." Ucap nya agak pelan, dan agak tidak jelas karena ada sumpit di bibirnya.

"Panggil saja D.O" lanjutnya lagi.

Kai terdiam. Ia baru saja di suguhi pandangan yang menurutnya sangat kekanak kanakan dan menggemaskan, lalu ia mendengar suara malaikatnya untuk pertama kalinya.

Kai tersenyum lebar, sampai membentuk eye-smile. "Senang bertemu dengan mu, hyung" ucapnya, masih tersenyum.

Kyungsoo terlihat agak terkejut dengan reaksi Kai. Sebagai balasan Kyungsoo hanya menaikkan sedikit—sangat sedikit—sudut bibirnya. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat kecil. Kemudian mengangguk.

Kyungsoo melepas tangan nya yang masih bertautan. Kyungsoo agak risih saat tangan Kai menjabatnya. Tangan Kai yang besar seakan menenggelamkan tangan kecil Kyungsoo. Terasa hangat memang saat Kai menjabat nya. Dan Kyungsoo risih dengan hal itu.

Lain cerita dengan Kai. Ia terlihat bahagia saat Kyungsoo membalas jabatan tangan nya—tangan Kyungsoo sangat halus untuk ukuran seseorang yang suka memasak—menurutnya tangan Kyungsoo yang mungil pas sekali dengan tangan nya yang besar. Dan jangan lupakan senyuman kecil Kyungsoo. Mungkin penghuni lain tidak melihatnya, tapi Kai melihatnya. Sangat jelas.

Xiumin yang melihat pemandangan barusan hanay tersenyum simpul.

Mungkin Kai adalah seseorang yang dapat merubah Kyungsoo?

_Well. Lets see._

* * *

_tbc_

* * *

**_halo semua, kai disini._**

**_chap ini juga banyak _**_kai** nya /plak**_

_**mian semua, ****soalnya di sini** kai** itu kayak para readers-nim yang ga tau apa apa, jadi dia pas banget buat ngejelasin situasi**_

_**dan di chap ini dia udah ketemu sama kyungsoo~**_

_**kan chap ini mulai keliatan benih benih cinta antara **Kai** dan Kyungsoo /eaaa**_

_**next chap vote ya, mau banyak ke couple mana :3**_

_**.**_

_**DAN BAGI YANG BILANG INI MIRIP SAKURASOU, EMANG IYA HEHE**_

_**kai suka banget sakurasou, apa lagi sama ryuunosuke /cipok**_

_**tapi tenang aja, ceritanya ga sama kok, ya mungkin ada adegan yang mirip mirip gitu^^**_

_**.**_

_**Q: ini bakal masuk rate M?**_

_**A: wah, kai ga tau nih, kai ga pernah bikin nc sih, tapi ya liat saja lah^^**_

_**.**_

_**sekali lagi kai bilang. SILAHKAN VOTE NEXT CHAP FOKUS KE COUPLE MANA^^**_

_**last, review please?**_

_**.**_

_**-kai**_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: EXO dorm: Chapter 3.

.  
Disclaimer: _characters not mine._  
Length:_Chaptered_  
Genre(s): _Romance, Humor, Fluff._

_**Rate:** __M (nyerempet M)_  
Pair: ALL EXO COUPLES. KaiSoo. Taoris. Hunhan. Baekyeol. Sulay. Chenmin.  
Warning: AU. _Typo(s)._

.

.

.

Seorang namja seksi yang suka dan pintar menari, berkulit tan dan baru seminggu pindah ke sebuah dorm rumah—Dorm 21—tampak sedang di pandangi dengan tatapan menyelidik oleh 9 pasang mata—coret—7 pasang mata.

Namja itu di ketahui bernama Kim Jongin aka Kai.

Suho sedang memandangi dengan tatapan menyelidik, hal yang sama terjadi pada Chen dan Sehun. Terutama Sehun. Tao menatap Kai dengan tatapan penasaran dan gemas. Chanyeol tampak sedang membulatkan matanya, melotot dengan tajam ke arah Kai, Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol berusaha menyuruhnya untuk mengurangi ketajaman tatapan nya.

Sementara yang di tatapi?

Oh, Kai sedang tenggelam dalam _Wonder Land_ _dadakan_ di dalam otak nya. Tangan nya menopang wajah nya—yang sepertinya bisa jatuh kapan saja—sesekali ia tersenyum, sesekali pula ia menggigit bibir tebal nya seolah _gemas_ dengan sesuatu.

Chen membalas kelakuan Kai dengan tatapan horror.

Xiumin hanya senyum senyum dengan kelakuan Kai, seolah ia sudah tau apa yang terjadi. Sementara Kris tampak cuek dan malah fokus mengetik di laptopnya.

Setelah beberapa saat. Suho selaku pemilik dorm 21 dan penanggung jawab dorm 21, menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya.

Ia berdeham. "Jadi Kai..."

"Aku—selaku perwakilan seluruh penghuni Dorm—akan membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting." Suho melanjutkan.

Kai tidak menanggapi perkataan Suho, sekali lagi, ia masih sibuk di _Wonder Land dadakan_ di otaknya.

"Kai?" Suho menepuk pundak Kai pelan. Tetapi namja hanya menggerakkan pundak nya, seolah menyingkirkan tangan Suho yang tadi menepuknya.

Jika ini sebuah cerita manga atau anime, kalian pasti bisa melihat persimpanagn di dahi Sehun.

Habis sudah kesabaran namja berambut _soft pink_ itu.

Sehun berdiri, menggebrak meja. "WOI KAI!" Sehun berteriak tepat di telinga Kai, sambil menampar pipinya.

Nafas Sehun tersengal sengal. Tamparan nya sudah meninggalkan bekas merah. Semua penghuni dorm menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, bahkan Kris menatap Sehun horror.

.

.

Kai merasa pipinya pedas. Tangan nya yang tadi menopang wajah nya bergerak mengelus pipinya yang memerah—karena tamparan. Sambil mengelus pipinya ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang di tenangi oleh Luhan.

"Sehun. Kau kasar sekali. Sakit." Ucapnya masih mengelus pipinya, lalu ia kembali tersenyum senyum dengan wajah bodohnya.

Rahang bawah Sehun jatuh. Matanya melotot tak percaya. Penghuni dorm menatap Kai dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan.

Tidak ada penghuni dorm yang tidak tahu betapa pedasnya tamparan Sehun—walaupun tamparan Baekhyun lebih pedas.

Xiumin berusaha menetral kan wajahnya. Baginya semua yang ia lihat, sudah sangat jelas. Xiumin menghela nafas panjang. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduk nya, berjalan ke arah kursi Suho, bermaksud duduk di sana. Menurutnya lebih dekat dengan tempat di mana Kai duduk dan menurutnya, sebagai yang tertua ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Xiumin menaruh tangan nya di atas meja, membuat posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Kai." tak menoleh.

"Kai. kita butuh bicara." Xiumin menenggak minuman yang dari tadi di tangan nya.

Xiumin menjilat bibirnya sebentar. Chen menelan ludahnya melihat adegan sekilas tadi.

"Ini tentang Kyungsoo."

Begitu nama itu tersebut, Kai sontak menoleh dengan wajah bodohnya.

'_sudah kuduga'_ pikir Xiumin dalam hati.

"Kau suka Kyungsoo kan?" Tembak Xiumin langsung pada sasaran.

Kai terdiam sejenak, wajahnya normal juga untuk sejenak. Xiumin bisa mendengar Suho protesan Suho. Katanya ini tidak sesuai rencana atau apalah.

Xiumin menoleh kebelakang. Menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya yang agak berkerut. Menyuruhnya untuk diam dan serahkan saja padanya. Chen kembali menelan ludahnya.

"Ya. Aku suka padanya. Tidak hyung, kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya." Kai kembali memasang wajah bodohnya, lalu menatap Jendela yang bahkan tertutup gorden.

Sebagian penghuni dorm menatap kaget, sebagian juga menatap biasa saja.

"Jadi begini Kai..." Xiumin menenggak minuman nya lagi.

"Kami mau kau melakukan sesuatu untuk kami. Kau akan suka rencana ini." Kai mendengar kan hyung nya sengan seksama.

"Rencana ini bukan hanya menguntungkan kami. Tapi juga kau dan—" Xiumin menggantung kalimat nya.

Kai menatap nya penasaran.

"—dan _Do. Kyung. Soo."_ Xiumin menekan kata Do Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangkat kepala nya, mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kai bertanya—sepertinya ia sudah kembali dari _Wonder Land dadakan_ nya.

"Mudah. Kau dekati dia_._ Ubah dia. Buat dia lebih terbuka."

"Kenapa harus aku? Kalian bisa melakukan nya kan?" Kai tampak nya sedikit tidak suka di manfaatkan.

"Oh aku belum selesai Kim Jongin aka Kai."

"setelah kau mengubahnya, kau akan mendapat hadiah utama mu." Xiumin mengambil minuman nya.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan—" Xiumin mendekatnya mulut botol ke bibirnya.

"—Do Kyungsoo. _Sepenuhnya._" Xiumin melambatkan pelafalan dan melirik ke arah Kai.

"Itu jika kau cukup hebat menarik perhatian nya dan mencuri hatinya" Tambahnya.

Kai tampak sedang memikirkan rencana hyung dan penghuni dorm. Satu sisi ia sangat mengejar hadiah utama nya, tapi di satu sisi ia takut.

"Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tau kalau ini rencana kalian? Dia bisa benci padaku!." Kai mengacak acak rambutnya.

Xiumin terdiam sejenak. Suho tampak ingin angkat bicara. Sampai Xiumin mengangkat tangan nya. Mengisyaratkan Suho bahwa ia yang akan menangani ini.

"Bukan nya kau menyuk—maksudku—mencintai nya? Lagipula yang kau lakukan itu positif, kami hanya ingin Kyungsoo lebih bersosialisasi, ini bukan hanya demi kami atau pun kau, Kai. ini juga demi Kyungsoo. Kami sudah lama ingin mengubahnya. Kami tak pernah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk mengubahnya. Sampai kami melihat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam."

Xiumin mengambil nafas, lalu melanjutkan.

"Kyungsoo membalas jabatan tangan mu. Asal kau tau saja, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mau membalas jabatan tangan siapapun di sini. Kami bahkan mengetahui namanya dari Tao. Kami bahkan ragu dia tau nama kami semua. Karena kau tau? Kami tidak pernah berkenalan dengan _benar_ dengan nya."

Luhan menyerobot, menembus penghuni dorm yang berdiri di depan nya.

"Dan kau tau Kim Jongin? Aku tau ia tersenyum kecil padamu, setelah kalian selesai berjabat tangan."

Luhan berucap sambil tersenyum, bermaksud menggoda Kai.

"Kyungsoo tidak pernah tersenyum, terakhir kali aku melihatnya tersenyum sudah lama sekali. Kira kira saat baru masuk sekolah. Ia tersenyum sama seperti senyuman yang dia berikan padamu. Sangat kecil, hampir tidak terlihat." Tao melihat langit langit berusaha mengingat ingat.

"Oleh karena itu, ayolah Kai, bantu kami, kami tau kau orang yang tepat." Kali ini Chen angkat bicara.

"Lagipula kau bisa mendapatkan bonus setelah mengubahnya, ya seperti... dia akan menyukai mu, mungkin? Dan Kai—aku benci mengatakan ini—tapi kau tampan, bung. Tarik perhatian nya, ubah dia, lalu dengan wajahmu itu, buat ia jatuh cinta padamu." Tambah Chanyeol. Suho menatap Chanyeol sambil mengangguk angguk.

'_otak bodohnya berguna juga.' _gumam Sehun dalam hati.

Kai menatap satu persatu penghuni Dorm. Ia menggaruk pipinya, memasang wajah bingung dan ragu. Ia memang menginginkan Kyungsoo, tapi ini? Ia merasa di manfaatkan.

.

.

.

"Ngomong ngomong apa dia tidak mendengar pembicaraan kita?" Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan, berusaha menenangkan pikiran nya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo _di seret_ Baekhyun dan Lay belanja." Jawab Kris yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara.

Jongin mengigit kukunya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Xiumin yang menunggu jawaban.

Kai menghelas nafas nya. Lalu mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Aku akan mencoba."

Senyum Xiumin mengembang, ia mengepalkan tangan nya lalu berteriak 'YES!', reflek Xiumin langsung memeluk Chen yang kebetulan di sebelah nya. Wajah Chen sontak memerah.

Penghuni Dorm yang lain tampak bersorak senang, meninggalkan Kai yang mulai memikirkan rencana _pendekatan dan pengubahan Do Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan ke arah tangga, jelas sekali tertulis di wajahnya bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia sedang berfikir bagaimana cara mendapatkan hati Luhan hyung. Ya, Kai sudah memulai langkahnya mendekati Kyungsoo—walaupun di suruh—sementara ia terjebak dalam pendekatan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Sehun terkadang suka menyebut persahabatan nya dengan Luhan termasuk salah satu pendekatan nya, tapi entah kenapa kata kata itu terdengar sangat...buruk dan...licik.

Sehun mulai menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, sangat perlahan. Pikiran nya masih terbang ke mana mana.

"Hey, Sehun!." Sehun menoleh kebelakang. Lay sedang berdiri di dekat tangga. Tangan kanan nya memegang sesuatu. Apa itu? Permen? Lollipop?

"Berikan ini pada Luhan, tadi aku membelinya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Satu lagi untuk mu." Lay melempar lollipop di tangan nya. Sehun seketika terkaget dan menangkap lollipop yang di lempar Lay.

Sehun memasukkan lollipop miliknya ke dalam saku celana nya, sementara memegang lollipop Luhan di tangan nya. Sehun melewati kamar Luhan. Ia menarik nafas pelan. Lalu mengetuk pintu nya.

Tak lama pintu kamar terbuka. Muncul lah seorang namja manis—yang menurut Sehun semakin pendek setiap harinya—dengan rambut berwarna _soft purple._ Warna rambut barunya.

"Ada apa Sehun?." Tanya nya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Sehun tak menjawab ia hanya memberikan setangkai permen lollipop di tangan nya.

"Dari Lay hyung, Baekhyun hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan menatap lollipop di tangan Sehun sebelum mengambilnya.

"terima kasih." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Tiba tiba kata kata yang Kai lontarkan hari ini saat pulang sekolah kembali berputar putar.

"_aku juga bukan pengecut, tidak seperti mu! Kau sudah sangat dekat dengan nya tunggu apalagi? Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak_"

Ia? Ia pengecut? Benarkah itu?

Benarkah Luhan tidak akan menolaknya? Bagaimana jika Luhan hanya menganggap nya sebagai adik kecilnya? Atau sebatas sahabat.

Oh ya. Dia kan memang terjebak di _friend zone._

Hal paling menyedihkan saat menyukai sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sehun?" Luhan menyadarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya nya lagi.

Sehun tidak tau apa yang merasuki nya saat itu.

Luhan tampak mulai khawatir dengan Sehun yang hanya menatap nya kosong. Saat Luhan akan menepuk pelan pipi Sehun. tangan Sehun menangkap jemari Luhan yang tampak kecil di genggaman nya.

Sehun membawa Luhan turun. Sehun menyentuh pundak Luhan. Membawa nya sedikit mendekat. Dengan tangan nya yang satu lagi ia menyibak poni Luhan, lalu menarik kacamata Luhan yang bertengger di batang hidungnya, menaruhnya di kantung kanan kemeja Luhan.

"Sehun kau kenapa?" Sehun tak mengubris pertanyaan Luhan. Sehun masih sibuk menyibak poni Luhan.

Sehun masih ingat betul. Rasanya saat pertama datang ke Dorm 21, tinggi Luhan hanya sedikit di bawahnya mungkin hanya beda 1cm. Tapi sekarang Luhan hanya setinggi telinga nya.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat? Mungkin.

Luhan masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Luhan baru akan bertanya kembali bertanya sebelum Sehun menutup bibirnya.

.

.

Dengan bibirnya sendiri.

.

Awalnya Sehun haya mengecupnya, lalu kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman. Tangan Sehun yang tadi di pundak Luhan bergerak dan memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan. Tangan Luhan yang tadi nya berusaha melepaskan ciuman Sehun sudah melingkar manis di leher Sehun, membawanya mendekat sambil sesekali mengacak rambut _soft pink _itu.

Luhan memulai acaranya ke level yang lebih tinggi. Luhan melumat bibir Sehun. Sehun sedikit terkaget saat Luhan melumatnya duluan. Dengan senang hati Sehun membalasnya. Luhan mendorong lidahnya berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sehun, akan tetapi Sehun terlebih dahulu mendorong lidah Luhan keluar dari rongga mulutnya, lidah Sehun menulusuri setiap inci rongga mulut Luhan, mengabsen deretan giginya.

"ngghh." Desah Luhan yang lolos di antara ciuman mereka.

Tangan Sehun menyelinap masuk ke dalam kemeja Luhan, mengelus punggung nya yang putih mulus. Sementara tangan Luhan mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja putih Sehun. kemeja Sehun terbuka setengah, menampilkan dada bidang nya.

Tangan Sehun yang tadi di punggung Luhan, mulai meluncur kebawah menyelinap ke dalam boxer Luhan, meremas bokongnya. Luhan mendesah di tengah kegiatan mengelus perut datar dan sedikit ber abs milik Sehun.

Ciuman mereka sudah terlepas entah kapan dan entah kapan pula mereka sudah di dalam kamar Luhan. Dengan Sehun duduk di meja belajar Luhan dan Luhan di pangkuan nya.

Tangan Luhan bergerak membuka sabuk Sehun. Luhan bahkan tidak sadar celana beserta boxernya terlah menghilang entah kemana. Luhan semakin menarik boxer Sehun turun. Luhan mendesah. Ia bisa melihat tangan Sehun sudah ada di kejantanan nya.

Celana Sehun sudah ada pada lututnya. Sehun menatap Luhan. Mengisyaratkan untuk mengulumnya. Luhan menjilat bibirnya yang mulai kering sebentar, lalu turun kebawah. Luhan menyetuh ujung kejantanan Sehun, menyentilnya, bermaksud menggodanya. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan desahan pelan.

Tepat saat ia akan melahap kejantanan Sehun, tak sengaja Luhan melirik kegiatan nya yang terpantul di cermin. Ia yang hampir melahap kejantanan Sehun, dan tangan Sehun yang sedang mengelus pelan pipinya.

Seakan tersadar, Luhan seketika menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun—kejantanan Sehun lebih tepatnya.

Nafasnya tertahan. Luhan melirik kebawah, ia baru sadar 'barang pribadi'nya terkspos di depan Sehun, dan Sehun sudah pernah menyentuh miliknya yang terlanjur tegang, mata Luhan menangkap kejantanan Sehun yang ternyata lebih besar dari miliknya, dan sedang mengacung.

Pipinya sontak memerah.

"Se-sehun. a-aku—maaf, Sehun aku terbawa suasana—A-aku tidak seharusnya—" Luhan tersadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Seandainya saja ia tak mulai melumat Sehun, memancingnya—

Sehun terdiam. Ia membenarkan celana nya. Memungut boxer Luhan yang tadi di lemparnya.

Dengan tatapan kosong, Sehun memakaikan boxer Luhan. Luhan yang masih panik hanya menerima saja saat Sehun memakaikan nya.

"Tidak hyung. Ini salahku. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Maaf." Sehun berkata sambil mengancing kemeja nya asal.

Sehun tak berkata apapun. Ia melangkah keluar kamar Luhan.

.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sehun pasti membencinya.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Luhan tampak agresif. Well, Luhan adalah pria dewasa berumur 20 tahun, dan jelas ia mengerti semua yang baru saja ia lakukan. Walaupun ia belum pernah melakukan nya.

Demi Tuhan! Ia baru saja hampir berhubungan dengan murid SMA berumur 16 Tahun! Hanya karena ia tak bisa menahan nafsunya. Dan orang itu adalah Sehun.

Demi Tuhan dia hampir berhubungan intim dengan Sehun!

Dan demi boneka panda Tao, Sehun sahabatnya!

Dan itu bukan satu satunya masalahnya. Benda yang tegang di bawah sana juga butuh di selesaikan.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi.

.

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Luhan. Di lorong ia bertemu Chen yang akan masuk ke kamar nya.

Chen baru saja akan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Sehun terlebih dahulu mengangkat tangan nya. Ia tidak ingin cerita.

Chen hanya bisa menatap heran Sehun.

Maksudku, siapa yang tidak heran saat Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan keadaan sabuk tidak di kaitkan, celana yang bisa melorot kapan saja, kemeja yang di kancing asal dan terlihat kusut.

'_sungguh! Apa yang terjadi?' _Chen bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Sehun...di perkosa Luhan?'_ Chen mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha membuang pemikiran nya, lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi itu tampaknya pagi yang paling sibuk di antara pagi lain nya. Khusus hari itu semua penghuni masuk pagi, termasuk anak kuliahan nya juga. Tao sibuk menyuapi Kris, dengan tangan kirinya sementara memakan miliknya dengan tangan kanan.

Baekhyun tampak menggelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol yang tampak risih. Walau begitu sesekali Chanyeol masih meladeninya, terkadang membelai rambutnya atau, mengecup pipinya. Chen dan Xiumin sudah berangkat dari tadi, katanya ada yang perlu di selesaikan pagi ini.

Suho dan Lay tampak sedang menunggu roti panggang mereka, sembari mengoles yang sudah jadi, sesekali mereka mengobrool canggung.

Kai? oh dia sedang berdiri di depan kamar Kyungsoo, berusaha menarik namja mungil itu keluar kamarnya, Kai mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo berkali kali, tapi hanya di balas dengan teriakan 'Pergi sana!' dari empunya.

Sementara Luhan dan Sehun tampak canggung. Sangat canggung. Melebihi Suho dan Lay. Setelah apa yang terjadi semalam Luhan tidak bisa tidur, sisa malam ia habiskan untuk memikirkan apa reaksi Sehun esok pagi dan semacamnya.

Luhan bahkan malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Jika mengingat kejadian semalam, Luhan terlihat seperti PSK yang berhasil menggoda pelanggan nya.

Sampai detik ini Luhan masih belum berani menatap langsung mata Sehun. Sehun berusaha bersikap biasa saja, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, walaupun di dalam ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Mencium sahabatnya sendiri? Apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun saat itu?

Dan yang paling parah, Sehun bahkan menyuruh Luhan mengulum miliknya! Walaupun Sehun mengidam idamkan hal yang hampir ia lakukan pada Luhan semalam, tetap saja ia tidak ingin melakukan nya.

Maksudnya, Luhan tidak mencintai Sehun-setidaknya itu menurutnya. Dan Sehun ingin Luhan mencintai nya sebelum mereka melakukan nya. Well, namanya saja _Bercinta_. Bercinta tanpa Cinta. Apa apaan itu?

Saat bangun dari tidur nya tadi pagi, Sehun bertekad untuk bicara baik baik dengan Luhan, mencoba meminta maaf. Akan tetapi saat bertemu Luhan di lorong tadi pagi, biasanya Luhan akan langsung menyapanya, tapi kali ini ia bahkan tak meliriknya malah langsung turun dan memasuki ruang tengah.

Di ruang tengah pun tak jauh berbeda. Setiap Sehun mendekatinya—ingin bicara—Luhan pasti menjauh. Bahkan saat ia menyentuh pundaknya, Luhan dengan halus menyingkirkan tangan Sehun. Jelas sekali Luhan menghindarinya.

.

.

.

Sepertinya persahabatan mereka berakhir sampai disini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini di klub wushu terdapat sedikit masalah, salah satu murid baru saja terluka gara gara terkena pukulan tongkat salah satu murid lain nya, kebetulan pula ketua klub wushu sedang tidak masuk, terpaksa, Tao sebagai wakilnya harus menggantikan nya.

Ia harus membawa murid yang terluka itu ke ruang kesehatan, dan sialnya, di sana tidak ada siapa siapa, sekali lagi, terpaksa Tao harus menunggu guru kesehatan. Ternyata guru kesehatan sedang di kamar mandi, untung tidak terlalu lama.

Setelah mengantar murid tadi ke ruang kesehatan, Tao buru buru kembali ke ruang klub wushu. Dan benar saja dugaan Tao. Ruang itu masih berantakan. Semua anggota sudah pulang, meninggalkan tongkat yang masih berserak di sana sini.

Tao memutuskan untuk membereskan ruang klub wushu seorang diri. Setelah beres, Tao meraih tasnya dan bergegas pulang. Saat sampai di gerbang sekolah, Tao bisa melihat langit mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. Dengan langkah terburu buru Tao pulang ke dorm.

.

"Aku pulang." Tao membuka pintu dorm.

Begitu masuk Tao langsung di suguhi pemandangan BaekYeol yang sedang berciuman panas di dinding dekat pintu masuk, mereka bahkan masih berseragam sekolah. Baekyun sedikit berjinjit saat Chanyeol menciumnya, Chanyeol sendiri sudah menunduk. Tangan kanan Chanyeol sudah meremas remas bokong Baekhyun dan meraba raba punggungnya, Tangan Baekhyun di leher Chanyeol, berpegangan erat, sesekali mengacak rambut coklat Chanyeol.

Tao memandang jijik.

"Kalian menjijikan. Lakukan lah di kamar." BaekYeol refleks melepas sesi ciuman panas mereka saat Tao melewati mereka. Tao langsung berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang bisa di bilang dekat.

"Dia benar, Channie. Ayo lakukan di kamar~" Rengek Baekhyun.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang hanya ciuman, Baekkie." Chanyeol menatap nya bingung.

Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Tidak sekarang." Chanyeol tersenyum, menyecup sekilas bibirnya sebelum melenggang pergi.

.

Saat Tao akan masuk ke kamarnya dia kembali di suguhi pemandangan yang tidak ia duga, tapi menurutnya itu bagus, walaupun aneh.

Kai yang sedang berusaha menyeret Kyungsoo keluar kamarnya, sementara Kyungsoo menguatkan pegangan nya pada pintu kamar.

"Aku tidak mau Kai!"

"Ayolah, Hyung! Temani aku masak!" Kai masih setia menarik pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Nanti kalau aku memasak sendirian, dapur dorm bisa terbakar!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat mendengar 'dapur-akan-terbakar'. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Ia melepaskan lengan Kai yang melilit pinggang nya.

"Aish. Baik baik! Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

"Spageti!" jawab Kai antusias. Dalam hati ia sudah bersorak kegirangan.

.

Tao yang masih melihat adegan KaiSoo itu senyum senyum sendiri.

'_lucu sekali.'_ Pikirnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Tao bisa melihat Kris sedang membaca buku di tempat tidurnya. Tao menggantung tas nya di belakang pintu. lalu meraih handuk dan mulai mandi. Tao sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan Kris yang suka menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya.

Selesai mandi Tao hanya menggunakan bathrobe, ditangan nya terdapat handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Tao mengedarkan pandangan nya. Mana Kris?

Tiba tiba sepasang tangan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang. Kepala orang itu di sandarkan di bahu Tao. Ia meresap wangi Tao yang baru saja selesai mandi. Tao menggerakkan tangan nya, mengusap surai pirang di bahunya,

"Kris-ge? Ada apa?." Tanya Tao.

Bukan nya menjawab tangan Kris yang tadi di pinggang nya mulai melepaskan ikatan bathrobe Tao, sementara lidahnya mulai bergerak di leher Tao.

Ikatan bathrobe Tao sudah terlepas. Tangan Kris mulai bergerak di kedua tonjolan pink kecoklatan Tao. Jarinya berputar putar di sekitar nya.

"Ah~ Kris-ge mnh~" satu desahan lolos dari bibir Tao.

Kaki Tao mulai melemas. Karena Kris, dan karena ia lelah. Seharian di klub wushu. Tangan Tao meraih tangan Kris yang masih mencubiti nipple nya. Tao berbalik, masih memegang tangan Kris.

"Kris-ge. Aku lelah. Tidak sekarang, kumohon." Tao mengelus surai Kris yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"blowjob?" tanya Kris. Tao menggeleng.

"aku lelah Kris-ge." Kris mengelus rambut Tao yang sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau toska.

"kembali lah ke kamarmu, sudah semakin malam." Tao mengelus pipi Kris. Kris hanya memejamkan matanya saat tangan lembut Tao mengusap pipinya. Dengan berat hati Kris berjalan keluar kamar Tao, sebelumnya ia mengecup pipi Tao.

Saat Kris benar benar keluar. Tao mengehela nafas panjang.

"Aku benar benar lelah Kris..."

.

.

"Sampai kapan akan begini?." Tubuh Tao merosot ke lantai.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suho memejamkan matanya, berusaha mendalami aliran musik di telinganya. Suho membuka matanya, membuat orang di depan nya kaget.

"Jadi?." Tanya orang itu. Suho tampak sedang berfikir.

"Aku agak kurang suka menit menit pertama, sisanya sudah bagus." Komentar Suho. Orang di depan nya mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih, Joonmyun-ah." Orang di depan nya itu berdiri. Tapi entah kenapa ia duduk lagi.

"Suho..." panggilnya.

"Ada apa Lay?." Tanya nya, matanya masih fokus ke buku di tangan nya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menyanyi lagi?." Tanya Lay.

Tangan Suho yang sedang membalik halaman terhenti. Senyuman tipisnya pudar seketika. Suho tersenyum manis ke arah Lay. Lay menatap nya aneh, Lay tau. Senyuman palsu.

"Aku anak satu satunya Lay." Jawab Suho, matanya kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Seluruh kekayaan keluarga Kim ada di tangan ku, aku harus pintar berbisnis." Suho menutup bukunya.

"Bukan menyanyi." Suho memejamkan matanya.

Lay menatapnya prihatin. "Tapi menyanyi adalah impian mu, Joonmyun."

"Terkadang takdir membunuh mimpi, Lay." Suho menatap Lay.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tau..." Suho mengehela nafasnya.

Lay memutuskan untuk tidak membahas hal ini. Lay berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap Suho sekilas.

"Suho..." Suho menoleh.

.

.

"Apa benar?." Tanya Lay, tanpa menatap Suho, bahkan tidak satupun bagian badannya mengahadap Suho

Suho menatapnya bingung. "Apanya?."

"Kata 'mereka' kau..." Lay menggantung kata katanya.

"Aku?." Tanya Suho lagi.

"Kau—" Lay berbalik, menatap lurus Suho.

.

.

.

"—menyukaiku?." Lay berkata lalu menunduk.

Suho terdiam.

* * *

_**tbc**_

* * *

**halo, kai bawa chap 3**

**_FF INI BERUBAH RATE BUNG~ SALAHKAN HUNHAN_**

**_Kai greget tiba tiba pengen bikin /ditampar_**

**_tapi HunHan maupun couple lain ga NC-an sekarang, mungkin nanti /smirk_**

**_._**

**_menurut hasil vote banyak yang nge vote Kaisoo_**

**_HunHan ada di tempat kedua._**

**_Kaisoo di setiap chapter bakal dapet moment, soalnya kai pasti gangguin Kyungsoo tiap hari, jam, menit detik~ kkk_**

**_dan KONFLIK HUNHAN MUNCUL DI CHAP 3~! horeeee!_**

**_Konflik TaoRis juga mulai keliatan di Chap 3 ini^^_**

**_untuk Chap ini kai ga banyak nulis ChenMin T^T ga muat, ini udah panjang._**

**_jadi Chap depan ya readers-nim^^_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Q: kenapa Lay bisa tinggal di dorm 21 padahal dia bukan alumni?_**

**_A: Kai udah nulis alasan nya kok di prolog^^_**

**_._**

**_Q: Suho-Lay kapan jadian?_**

**_A: ahay, kapan ya? rahasia~~~_**

**_._**

**_Q: Main cast nya KaiSoo atau KrisTao?_**

**_A: Kai coba bikin main cast nya OT12, kalo ga rata, mian ya readers-nim /bow_**

**_._**

**_Oke, last._**

**_review please? :3_**

**_._**

**_-kai_**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: EXO dorm: Chapter 4.

.  
Disclaimer: _characters not mine._  
Length:_Chaptered_  
Genre(s): _Romance, Humor, Fluff._

_**Rate: **__T+(?)_  
Pair: ALL EXO COUPLES. KaiSoo. Taoris. Hunhan. Baekyeol. Sulay. Chenmin.  
Warning: AU. _Typo(s)._

_._

_._

_._

"Kau—"

.

.

.

"—menyukaiku?."

Suho mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya.

"Hah?"

Lay yang masih menunduk dengan pipi merona malu, tiba tiba mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Lay membulatkan matanya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Lay dapat melihat Suho dengan mulut setengah menganga, memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi? Suaramu pelan sekali..."

'_astaga, dia bodoh atau apa? Seperti ini salah satu orang terpintar di universitas?' _Umpat Lay dalam hati.

Lay mencoba untuk menstabilkan nafasnya, pelan pelan dadanya naik-turun teratur. Lay menatap Suho lagi, yang masih memasang wajah bodohnya—menunggu jawaban.

Lay memutar bola matanya, "Tidak ada. Tidak jadi."

jawabnya kesal, lalu berbalik dan langsung meninggalkan kamar Suho.

Suho menatap punggung Lay yang dengan cepat menghilang, Suho masih memasang wajah bodohnya. Setelah di kiranya Lay benar-benar sudah pergi, Suho langsung menghela nafas panjang, seakan tidak bisa bernafas sedari tadi.

Nafasnya tak teratur, matanya terbelalak. Suho memegang dadanya yang naik-turun dengan cepat.

"Astaga, dia baru saja bilang apa? Dari mana dia tahu aku menyukainya?" Suho mengigit bibir bawahnya,

lalu menjambak rambutnya. "Oke, semua orang di sini memang tahu... tapi siapa..." Suho mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Masih dengan keadaan mencengkram rambutnya Suho mulai berfikir siapa yang membocorkan rahasia terbesarnya. Satu persatu nama penhuni dorm melintas di benaknya.

"Minseok hyung?—akh tidak mungkin, dia memang sering menggodaku, _infact_ dia menggoda semua orang kan?"

"Kai? ayolah Kai tidak sejahat itu mengatakan nya pada Lay, dia pasti tahu batas..."

Suho kembali menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Ah! _Molla!_"

Suho berusaha mengusir pikiran nya jauh-jauh. Ia menatap kertas-kertas dan buku buku yang berserak di tempat tidurnya dengan keadaan terbuka. Suho meraih salah satu kertas, Suho membaca kembali barisan kata yang terjejer rapi di kertas itu. Suho memasang senyum_ angelic_-nya lalu mengepalkan tangan nya.

"_Fighting!_ Ayo lakukan ini Kim Joon Myun!"

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Yixing hyung?"

Lay mengalihkan pandangan nya dari telefon genggam di tangan nya, kepalanya sedikit mendongak mengingat betapa tingginya orang di depan nya.

"Ah tidak, Chanyeol-ah..." Lay menatap lagi ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamar Suho—"

"Ini ada pesan dari Baekhyun untukmu." Lay memberikan Chanyeol ponselnya, menunjukkan pesan singkat yang baru saja dikirimkan Baekhyun ke ponselnya.

Chanyeol merenyit heran saat melihat Lay menyodorkan telefon genggam nya, Chanyeol meraihnya lalu mulai membaca setiap huruf yang tertera. Matanya membulat, ia menelan ludahnya berat.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat, jangan buat ia menunggu." Dengan itu Lay mengambil ponselnya lalu melangkah pergi.

Chanyeol menatap ragu tangga menuju lantai dua yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Ia memantapkan hatinya, menerima segala resiko yang terjadi nantinya. Dengan langkah besar-besar ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun, tanpa ada niat mengetuknya. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menelan ludahnya, lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, sebenarnya ia sudah sering masuk kamar Baekhyun tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu dan pemuda mungil itu sama sekali tak ada keberatan.

Tapi kali ini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

'_hah, mungkin dia sudah ti—'_

"Masuklah, Chan." Chanyeol bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Baekhyun dari dalam.

Chanyeol memutar kenop pintu. Kepala nya masuk pertama, mengecek keadaan di dalam, lalu di ikuti dengan tubuh tingginya. Keadaan kamar Baekhyun tak berubah, sama seperti terakhir kali ia kesini.

Bedanya sekarang penerangan di kamar Baekhyun bisa di bilang cukup minim. Hanya ada lampu tidur dengan cahaya remang remangnya, menerangi kamar Baekhyun seadanya. Chanyeol bahkan tak bisa melihat sosok Baekhyun.

Atau memang Baekhyun tidak ada.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan sepasang tangan mungil memeluk pinggangnya, kepala sang pemeluk di sandarkan ke bahu lebar Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak bergeming, tanpa melihat kebelakang Chanyeol sudah tahu siapa yang memeluknya, ditambah jemari pemeluk yang tak akan ia lupakan. Kurus panjang, dengan kuku indahnya—seperti wanita pikirnya.

"Chan..." Pemeluk itu berbisik di telinganya, sedikit menjinjit mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka.

"Baek... Kenapa belum tidur? Aku sudah menyuruhmu tidur kan?"

"Tidak mau." Chanyeol bisa merasakan Baekhyun menggeleng di punggungnya.

"Tidurlah Baek, sudah malam." Perintah Chanyeol lagi.

"Kalau begitu..." Baekhyun memutar mutar jari nya di sekitar perut Chanyeol.

"_Tiduri _aku, Chan." Pintanya.

Chanyeol membasahi bibirnya yang mulai kering. Bukan nya menjawab, Chanyeol melepas tautan tangan Baekhyun di pinggangnya, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah lemari Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka meraih beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berjongkok di depan lemarinya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Chanyeol kembali ke hadapan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya penuh harap. Chanyeol menggeleng, lalu berjongkok. Baekhyun menatap ke arah lain, kakinya terangkat dan mulai membantu Chanyeol memasang piyamanya.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah terbalut piyama, ia mulai melangkah keluar kamar Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau?" Baekhyun menunduk sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?! Jawab aku Park Chanyeol! Kau menganggap ku apa? Jawab aku!"

"AKU TIDAK INGIN KITA BERUBAH!" Suara Chanyeol meninggi.

"Aku tidak ingin kita berubah menjadi Kris dan Tao!" Chanyeol masih setia membelakangi Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin memandang Baekhyun, ia tahu Baekhyun sedang menangis sekarang.

"Kita sahabat Baekhyun, bukan _kekasih_, bukan pula _partner seks_." Lanjut Chanyeol suaranya mulai menurun.

"Tapi kau menciumku, bodoh! Kita tidur bersama malam itu, Chanyeol!"

"Bagaimana dengan semua ciuman yang kita bagi? Aku memberikan ciuman pertama ku padamu! Aku juga memberikan tubuhku untuk mu!" Baekhyun benar benar tidak bisa menahan tetes air mata yang memberontak keluar dari matanya.

"Aku memberikan mu tubuhku untuk kau gunakan sesuka hati mu! Memuaskan nafsu mu yang tak ada habisnya!"

" Tapi apa?" Suara Baekhyun mulai bergetar.

"Apa yang kau berikan padaku Chanyeol?" Cairan bening itu turun semakin deras dari sudut mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih enggan menatap Baekhyun, wajah penuh air matanya itu akan semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Kalau saja bukan karena ulahnya, Chanyeol pasti sudah mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, membiarkan tangisan namja mungil itu membasahi bajunya, membiarkannya memukul dadanya sepuasnya, membiarkan nya meluapkan segala kekesalan nya.

Tapi ini berbeda, Baekhyun menangis karena nya. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertengkar karena masalah yang _sama_.

Biasanya masalah ini akan berakhir dengan Chanyeol meminta maaf, lalu di tutup dengan _make-up sex_ sampai pagi. Tapi Chanyeol tahu itu salah, ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti itu lagi.

Ia tidak ingin berubah menjadi Kris yang menggunakan Tao untuk kepuasan nya tersendiri. Dan ia tidak ingin Baekhyun berubah menjadi Tao yang bingung dengan perasaan nya sendiri.

Ya. Chanyeol tau Tao bingung dengan perasaan nya.

Tapi tampaknya ia sudah terlambat.

"A-Aku..Aku.. Aku me—Aku membenci mu Park Chanyeol. Keluar dari kamarku." Perintahnya, kemudian mereka saling memunggungi satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mengumamkan sebuah kata 'maaf' kecil. Lalu keluar kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menghilang di balik pintunya dari bahunya.

Tubuhnya jatuh, ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Hatinya sakit. Baekhyun selalu memperingati dirinya sendiri untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak bisa, Chanyeol begitu memikat. Baekhyun berbisik pelan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

Di luar, Chanyeol tidak benar benar pergi, ia bersandar pada pintu kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menangis dalam diam. Otak Chanyeol mulai memutar kembali bagaimana mereka pertama bertemu, bagaimana mereka mulai dekat dan menjadi sahabat dalam waktu yang singkat, bagaimana mereka melakukan nya atas dasar nafsu malam itu, bagaimana persahabatan mereka tak bisa benar-benar di sebut sahabat.

Baekhyun benar, ia memang sering menggunakan Baekhyun untuk nafsu nya, sementara ia sendiri selalu menolak ketika Baekhyun ingin memuaskan hasratnya. Egois. Memang benar. Chanyeol tahu itu.

Chanyeol selalu menganggap hubungan Tao dan Kris itu salah, tapi apa bedanya mereka dengan Tao dan Kris sekarang? Yah, setidaknya Kris masih mau melayani Tao ketika ia sedang 'butuh'. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol berkata lirih menatap pintu Baekhyun, seakan Baekhyun akan mendengarnya, walaupun ia tahu suaranya begitu pelan.

.

.

"_Aku mencintai mu, Park Chanyeol bodoh."_

"_Aku mencintai mu, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku."_

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Pukul 07:45 a.m. sekolah mulai jam delapan tepat. Chanyeol benar benar harus bergerak cepat kalau tidak ingin terlambat. Sebenarnya baru kali ini ia bangun terlambat, biasanya jam 07:15 a.m. ia sudah bangun. Tapi pagi ini berbeda. Biasanya Chanyeol akan terbangun karena suara dering ponselnya. Baekhyun yang menelefon nya hanya untuk membangunkannya.

Tapi pagi ini tidak ada lagi suara cerewet Baekhyun yang membangunkan nya.

.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar kamarnya, menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya, ia bisa melihat Kai sedang bersender di pintu kamar Kyungsoo sambil sesekali melihat jam tangan nya. Kai yang merasa di tatapi langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Pagi Chanyeol hyung!"

Seakan mengaktifkan jiwa _Happy Virus_ nya, Chanyeol tersenyum tak kalah lebarnya.

"Pagi Kai! menunggu Kyungsoo? Percuma ia tidak akan pergi ke seko—"

"Kau masih di sini? Minggir." Ucap Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba keluar kamar dengan seragam lengkap, Kai yang tadinya bersender di pintu kamarnya terkaget dan langsung berusaha mencari keseimbangan.

"Pagi Kyungsoo." Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"hm." Dengan itu Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Chanyeol dengan sekotak susu di tangan nya.

"Eh Hyung, tunggu!" Kai buru buru memebenarkan dasinya

.

"haaah, haaah, ugh, tunggu, Kyung—soo...hyung—tunggu..." nafas Kai tersengal sengal. Sementara Kyungsoo masih setia berlari kecil di depan Kai, jarak mereka cukup jauh.

Kai tidak kuat lagi, di tidak pernah berlari di jalan tanjakan menuju ke sekolah, biasanya ia hanya berjalan mengingat tanjakan nya cukup curam. Kai berjongkok, ia tidak kuat lagi. Walaupun badan nya kecil, ternyata Kyungsoo kuat juga.

Kai masih berjongkok, ia berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya, pandangan matanya mengabur, matanya juga mulai berkunang kunang, tapi itu hanya sebentar dengan cepat nafasnya sudah normal kembali.

Kai memejamkan matanya, ia mengembuskan nafasnya berkali kali. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat sepasang sepatu berdiri di depan nya. Kai berusaha mengabaikan sepatu itu.

"K-kai? kau tidak apa apa?"

Kai mendongak kan kepalanya, ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya takut dan khawatir, namun masih terkesan dingin. Kyungsoo sedikit meremas ujung seragam nya. Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya.

"K-kai?" tanya nya lagi.

'_tunggu... Kim Jongin ini kesempatan mu! Ayo gunakan momen ini, berfikir!'_

"ukkh, perutku sakit..." Jongin meringis sambil memegang perutnya. Wajah nya juga menunjukkan kesakitan. Kyungsoo terlihat panik. Sungguh ia tidak suka menyusahkan orang lain.

.

"Minumlah." Kyungsoo menyodorkan botol minumnya.

Kai masih memasang wajah kesakitan nya, lalu meraih botol minum Kyungsoo.

'asik, indirect kiss!' Kai bersorak girang dalam hati. Tepat saat tangan Kai menyentuh botol minumnya dahinya merenyit.

'_hangat?'_ Kai berusaha menghiraukan bahwa minum Kyungsoo hangat, Kai meneguk nya perlahan.

Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan Kai yang meminum minuman nya. Kyungsoo lalu menyodorkan sebungkus roti kepada Kai. Kai menatap bungkus roti itu heran, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo. Manik mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan manik mata Kai. Kyungsoo sontak mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Perut mu nyeri karena kosong, makan lah roti itu." Kyungsoo memerintah tanpa menatap wajah Kai. Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia lalu meraih roti itu dan membuka bungkusnya.

Kyungsoo terkaget saat melihat setengah roti yang tadi ia berikan pada Kai ada di depan nya, bukan nya mengambil ia malah menatap Kai bingung.

"untukmu." Kai menunjuk kan senyum lebarnya. Kyungsoo meraihnya dan mulai memakan nya.

.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kita di taman ini? Kau tau kita sudah terlambat." Kai memecah keheningan.

"Entahlah, aku malas ke sekolah."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Malas?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kai hanya mengalihkan pandangan nya berusaha untuk memaklumi. Tiba tiba terbesit sederet pertanyaan yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Kyungsoo. Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang terdiam sambil menatap pohon sakura yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Hyung, kenapa kau mengurung diri di kamar mu?"

"Aku benci udara luar." Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Tapi sekarang kau sedang di luar." Komentar Kai.

"Aku hanya suka di sini, pohon sakura nya bagus." Sahutnya.

"Aku suka bunga sakura..." gumamnya pelan.

"Apa?" Kai bertanya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

Hening.

Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu hanya menatap lurus bunga sakura yang bisa di bilang sedikit. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Pipi gemuknya, bibir penuhnya, mata bulatnya. Kai tersenyum menatap pemuda yang mengalihkan perhatian nya.

TIK.

Setetes air membasahi celana Kyungsoo.

TIK TIK.

Kyungsoo mengadahkan tangan nya, kemudian melihat ke atas.

TIK TIK TIK TIK.

Tiba tiba Kai menggenggam pergelangan tangan nya. Kyungsoo mentap tangan nya kemudian menatap Kai yang tampak tidak sabar.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

"Ayolah hyung, sebentar lagi hujan, lebih baik kita pulang saja." Kai berkata sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan meraih tas Kyungsoo di sebelahnya.

DRASS

"Uwaaa! Ayo hyung!" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan langsung berlari. Kyungsoo mau tidak mau ikut berlari. Pemuda kecil itu tampak sedikit kesulitan menyamai langkah lebar lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

.

"Aku tidak tau kalau dorm sejauh itu." Kai memperhatikan hujan yang semakin deras.

Sekarang mereka ada di depan sebuah toko yang tidak terpakai lagi. Kai langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke toko itu begitu merasakan tidak ada lagi harapan untuk terus menerobos hujan. Benar saja, begitu berteduh, hujan langsung turun sederas derasnya.

"Sepertinya kita terjebak di sini, hyung." Kai menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri, rambut merahnya terlihat lebih gelap karena basah, Kai bisa melihat tetes air mengalir di poni Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melepas blazer nya yang sudah basah kuyup. Untung kemeja putihnya tidak begitu basah.

Semilir angin hujan menerpa badan Kyungsoo. Ia mengeratkan pelukan di tubuhnya.

PLUK

Sebuah benda mendarat di pundak pundak kecilnya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang masih sibuk menatap hujan.

Kai yang merasa di tatapi menatap balik. Seakan mengerti, pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum.

"Pakai saja jaket olahragaku, kau tampak kedinginan, hyung."

Kyungsoo baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, saat Kai tiba tiba melanjutkan kata kata nya.

"Tadinya aku mau memberikan blazerku, tapi berhubung basah, kuberikan saja jaket olahraga ku."

Kyungsoo menatap wajah damai Kai yang menatap rintik deras hujan. Pemuda mungil itu mengulum sebuah senyuman kecil. Ia merapatkan jaket Kai.

"Terima Kasih."

Kai sontak menoleh, ia menangkap senyuman manis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkaget dan langsung memasang wajah dingin nya. Kai tampak tidak peduli dengan perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan tatapan 'apa?'. Kai hanya menggeleng dan memamerkan senyum lebar nya. Kyungsoo sedikit kaget dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya.

.

.

.

.

Tao tampak sesekali merenyit, jemarinya bergerak gerak di atas sebuah benda persegi. Membaca isi benda persegi tersebut dengan cermat. Sesekali pula matanya akan melirik meja dapur dengan berbagai macam bahan di atasnya.

Tao tersenyum, tangan nya mulai membuka bungkus tepung dan mengambil beberapa telur, dengan cermat ia menimbang banyak tepung yang harus di gunakan. Tangan nya juga bergerak gerak menyampurkan bubuk coklat.

"Kan bisa minta tolong Kyungsoo."

"Aku ingin mencoba sendiri." Jawabnya tanpa melihat kebelakang. Karena ia sudah hapal betul orang yang berada di belakang nya.

"Kalau gagal?"

Tao berbalik, menatap lelaki berambut pirang setinggi hampir 190 cm itu dengan tatapan kau-tidak-percaya-padaku.

"Jangan beri aku tatapan itu dan Tidak. Aku tidak percaya padamu." Kris masih setia memandangi layar laptop di depan nya, mengedit video dan semacamnya.

"Ayolah, Kris~~"

"Tidak. Minta tolong Kyungsoo atau beli saja. Aku akan membelikan mu—dan ingat, Kris _ge_ jika kita hanya berdua."

"Kau cerewet." Tao menyilangkan tangan nya.

"Lagi pula Kris _ge—_" Tao menekan kata katanya, Kris sontak menoleh. "—hasil jeri payah sendiri itu lebih nikmat!" Tao mengecup jempol nya kemudian menunjukkan nya pada Kris.

Kris menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Oh."

"Tapi kau benar, Tao-er. Hasil _jeri payah_ sendiri—" Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mendekati Tao yang mulai melangkah mundur.

"—memang lebih _nikmat._" Kris membisikkan nya tepat di telinga Tao yang sudah terpojok di meja dapur.

Tao berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri, dadanya naik turun, jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Kris kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Dapur? Aku ingin coba."

Tao menajuhkan wajah Kris yang terlalu dekat dengan nya. "Tidak. Penghuni lain bisa pulang kapan saja, ge."

Kris membenarkan duduknya. Lelaki blasteran itu mendengus pelan.

"Kau sering menolakku akhir akhir ini."

"itu hak ku, bukan kah kau sendiri yang bilang begitu?"

Kris hanya mengangguk ngangguk.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu berdiri, mendekati Tao mengelus pelan rambut nya yang sudah kembali hitam. Kris mengecup pelan bibirnya.

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugasku di kamar, Tao-er." Dengan itu Kris meninggalkan Tao sendiri di dapur.

Tao menatap jendela yang basah karena hujan sejak pagi tadi.

.

.

"Maaf, Wufan."

.

.

.

"Sedang menulis apa, Jongdae?"

Chen menoleh, tersneyum menatap hyung kesayangan nya—atau tercinta—kemudian kembali fokus ke laptopnya.

"Cerita ku." Jawabnya singkat.

"Angst lagi?"

Chen mengangguk.

"kukira kau sedang menulis buku '1001 trolls by Kim Jongdae'" Ucap nya enteng.

"YA HYUNG!"

Xiumin mengaduh dan berusaha menjauhkan tangan Chen yang mencubit pipinya.

"Coba lah Happy Ending."

Chen menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya. Ia sedikit mengepalkan tangan nya.

"Aku—aku tidak bisa." Chen menatap Xiumin dengan senyum tipis.

Xiumin membalasnya dengan tatapan 'kenapa?'

"Aku—tidak tahu apa itu _happy ending_—"

Xiumin menatapnya bingung. Chen menoleh, menatap hyung kesayangan nya dalam.

"—Karena aku belum dapat _happy ending_ ku." Chen kembali memfokuskan matanya pada layar laptop.

Xiumin terdiam mendengar perkataan lelaki yag sibuk mengetik di depan nya ini. Xiumin meluruskan punggung nya, ia membasahi bibirnya kemudian menjawab perkataan Chen dengan sebuah,

"Oh, begitu."—singkat.

Selama beberapa menit hanya terdengar bunyi ketikan pada keyboard yang tak begitu nyaring tapi cukup jelas karena ruangan yang begitu sunyi. Xiumin hanya membolak balik buku refrensi ekonomi miliknya. Chen melirik Xiumin yang duduk di samping nya lewat ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat Xiumin sedang menatap buku di pangkuan nya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ada kah seseorang yang kau suka?"

Chen memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh?"

"Apa dia menolak mu?" Tanya Xiumin lagi tanpa melihat ke arah Chen.

"Apa... Apa itu alasan kenapa kau tidak punya _happy ending?_"

Kali ini Xiumin menatap dalam Chen, tatapan matanya tajam akan tetapi tersirat rasa penasaran dan _kecewa_?. Chen terdiam cukup lama, Xiumin mengela nafas panjang, ia berdiri, sedikit melakukan streching kemudian duduk di meja belajarnya dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatan memebaca nya.

Xiumin terkejut saat melihat sebuah post-it kuning menempel di halaman kanan buku yang sedang ia baca, sesaat sesudahnya terdengar bunyi pintu di tutup. Xiumin membaca tulisan tangan rapat-rapat yang ada kertas kuning dengan perekat ringan itu.

Pemuda itu terdiam, sesaat kemudian ia meremas post-it tak berdosa itu dan belari keluar kamarnya.

.

.

.

_Aku. Kim Jong Dae. Ingin kau, hyung. Kim Min Seok._

_Untuk menjadi happy ending-ku._

_Aku tunggu di 'tempat biasa'._

_ Di luar hujan, jgn lupa pakai payung._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sehun menatap kesal layar laptopnya. Beberapa paragraf tampak jelas di layar laptop itu. Sehun mendengus kesal. Hari ini _pasti _bukan hari keberuntungan nya. Terlambat masuk kelas karena mengunggu Kai yang tak kunjung datang, lupa membawa kamus Korea-Mandarin—yang wajib di bawa setiap pelajaran bahasa mandarin—di marahi guru olahraga kerena _tidak sengaja_ memukul teman sekelasnya dengan tongkat baseball, lupa membawa payung dan akhirnya kehujanan, lalu bertemu Luhan yang sedang menenteng jaket, menunggu di halte bus, awalnya Sehun berniat meminjam jaket itu—dan melupakan fakta, bahwa mereka masih berkelahi—tapi Luhan hanya menatap Sehun yang basah kuyup dengan wajah datar dan malah mendorong tubuh Sehun yang berusaha mengambil paksa jaketnya ke arah genangan air—yang bisa di bilang cukup jorok.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah, Sehun mulai membuka bajunya saat pintu kamarnya—yang sialnya lupa ia kunci—terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kim Jongin tanpa baju alias _topless_ yang sedang berkutat dengan sebuah buku di tangan nya.

Sehun yang juga topless menatap kesal manusia di depan nya.

"Kau mau apa?"

Kai mendongak. "Mana bajuku?"

Sehun kembali memasang tampang kesal. "Baju apa?"

"Baju ku, sepertinya ada yang nyasar ke kamar mu." Jawab Kai tanpa dosa.

Sehun mendengus, lalu mulai membuka lemari nya. Kai melihat Sehun yang sedang berbalik tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya.

"Pfffttt."

Sehun menoleh dan memberika Kai wajah poker face.

"_mandi_ di mana?" Tanya Kai masih berusaha menahan tawa nya.

"genangan air dekat halte bus." Jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh.

"Jangan tertawa kkamjong."

Kai meletakkan bukunya di tempat tidur Sehun, dengan iseng Kai menarik celana Sehun yang basah kebawah.

"Uwa!" Sehun buru buru berdiri dan berusaha menahan celana nya yang sedang di tarik oleh Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Kai tak menjawab melainkan malah asik melepaskan celana Sehun. Sehun berusaha mati matian menahan celana nya agar tetap di pinggang nya. Tak hanya itu sepertinya Kai berniat melepaskan celana Sehun yang basah lalu memamerkan nya pada penghuni dorm yang lain sambil berkata 'Sehun mandi di genangan air dekat halte bus'.

Kai menahan badan sehun di dinding dengan satu tangan nya, sementara tangan yang satunya berusaha menurunkan celana nya.

"Sehun, aku mau minta ma—"

Sehun dan Kai sontak menoleh.

"L-Luhan!"

Wajah Luhan yang tadinya penuh penyesalan berubah dingin. Luhan membenarkan letak kaca mata nya lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Sehun. Sehun dan Kai membeku melihat Luhan pergi begitu saja tanpa berniat membenarkan posisi mereka. Tangan Sehun dan Kai di celana Sehun dan satu tangan Kai menahan Sehun.

"Kai ada di kamar Sehun." samar samar mereka bisa mendengar suara Luhan berucap pada seseorang.

Seakan tak peduli mereka kembali melanjutkan acara aku-akan-melepas-celanamu-lalu-kupamerkan-pada-yan g-lain, Kai dengan smirk andalan nya terpasang di wajahnya masih berusaha menurunkan celana Sehun.

"K-kai! hentikan!"

Kai tidak memperdulikan perkataan Sehun dan terus berusaha menurunkan celanya nya.

"Kai! a-da—"

"Siapa?" Tanya Kai jahil.

Sehun menunjuk pintu kamarnya.

Mata Kai melotot saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di depan kamar Sehun dengan wajah memerah padam sambil memeluk jaket olahraga Kai. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan pikiran aneh nya saat melihat adegan di depan nya, di tambah lagi dengan pemandangan topless Kai yang ada di depan nya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Makasih jaketnya." Kyungsoo melempar jaket Kai ke badan topless nya tanpa menatap wajahnya dan langsung melesat pergi dari tempat kejadian.

Kai mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya melihat Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan mereka, sangking tidak percayanya ia bahkan tidak sadar Sehun sedang mendorong nya keluar dari kamarnya bersama dengan buku, jaket dan baju—yang katanya nyasar.

Sesampainya di kamar Kai menatap keluar jendela tanpa niat memakai bajunya.

.

.

"Aku harus bilang apa pada Kyungsoo hyung..."

.

.

.

* * *

**_tbc_**

* * *

Halo readers-nim~ ada yang kangen sama kai?

Sudah karatan kah ff ini?

hampir? iya kai tau.

Kai sibuk banget readers-nim, susah nyari waktu buat nulis T-T

oh iya, kai php lagi dengan chemin moment nya~~ eaaaaa

mungkin chap depan lebih banyak ke menerangkan tentang chenmin. ada apa dengan mereka? apa yang terjadi? eaaa

kai ga janji kapan bakal update soalnya kai mau ujian nasional, jadi buat persiapan bakal sibuk banget.

udah deh segitu aja.

.

.

**_last, review please?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_-kai_**


End file.
